Get A Life
by Montyyx
Summary: (1) The girl band GAL is Hot. The boy band EL is Sexy. GAL are undercover on stage and are labeled loosers at school. The boys have to now work with the girls and they slowly remember things from the past as one band. Amu/Iku Rim/Nag Uta/Kuk Hik/Rik Yuk/Yuu. [[USED TO BE CROSSPIXIE-KIKI]] T for language 1st story, WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR, SPELLING AND NO PLOT. [Completed in 2011]
1. profiles and truth or dare

**Kiki- ELLO! **

**Amu- [sulks in the corner Rima style!(in a ball)] another Amuto.**

**Rima- [in different corner looking pissed and in her Emo ball.] another Rimihiko. AND AMU STOLE MY EMO THING!**

**Ikuto&Nagi- suck it up.**

**Kiki- I LOVE MY JOB!.. hehehe... um... Ikuto... don't look in the closet please. NO! [Ikuto looks in closet that appeared. He sees Utau gagged and tied and so is Kukai.]**

**Ikuto- what the hell. [unties Utau and Kukai.]**

**Kiki- SHIT! [runs from Utau]**

**Utau- DIE BITCH! [chases Kiki. They end up running in a circle around Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagi.'**

**Nagi- how'd this happen?**

**Kukai- Kutau.(Kukai + Utau) [Nagi and Ikuto nodd.]**

**Rima&Amu- [rolling on floor laughing.]**

**Rima- Kiki owns nothing!**

**Yaya- Kiki-chii! WWHYY!**

**Nagi- now what?**

**Kairi- Yari. [Yaya + Kairi]**

**.Kiki.&Utau.- [sigh]**

**[line]**

**Character info.**

**Hinamori Amu**

**Age- **16

**SchoolStatus- **looser.

**looks- **pink hair to waist and honey-gold eyes and Her school uniform geek-style that has geek glasses to go with. **[A/N- light blue version of Seiyos girls uniform but... geeky.] **But at her first job she wears a midnight blue colored wig that stops to mid back, and cat-yellow eyes contacts.

**Job- **When under cover band member for 'Get A Life'. Guitar and singer. 'Cosplay Cafe'

**Charas- **Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia. Miki changes their colors to wears ran is red, herself is purple, Sue Blue, and Dia in a deep gold. Miki changes the other charas, too.

**Hoshina Utau**

**Age- **17

**SchoolStatus- **looser

**Looks- **long dirty blonde hair in piggy tails that stop at her waist, and dangerous violet eyes. Same uniform as Amu. But at her first job wears a dark pink wig that goes her shoulders and emerald green contacts.

**Jobs- **When under cover band member for 'Get A Life'. String instruments and singer. 'Cosplay Cafe'

**Charas-** Iru, and Eru. Colors change to, Iru's red to black and black wings to red, and, Eru, light pink dress.

**Marshiro Rima**

**Age- **16

**SchoolStatus-** looser.

**Looks- **waits legnth dirty blonde hair mid waist and brown eyes. Same uniform as Utau. At first job wears a violet purple wig that goes to her waist, and ice blue contacts.

**Job- **When under cover band member for 'Get A Life'. Guitar and singer/rapper and turn tables. 'Cosplay Cafe'

**Chara- **KusuKusu. Color goes to purple.

**Yuiki Yaya **

**Age- **16

**SchoolStatus-** looser.

**Looks- **light brown hair in piggy tails stopping at shoulders and dark brown eyes, Same uniform as Rima. at first job she has a black wig that's in piggy tails like Utau's except it's braided, and a soft pink contacts.

**Jobs- **When under cover band member for 'Get A Life'. Wind instruments and drums. 'Cosplay Cafe'

**Chara- **Pepe, now in red.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Age- **17

**SchoolStatus- **popular

**Looks- **midnight blue hair and azure eyes. Black uniform [A/N- Ikuto's school uniform in anime.]

**Job-** band member for 'Exclusive Life'. Singer and guitar.

**Chara- **Yuro.

**Souma Kukai**

**Age- **16 .

**SchoolStatus- **popular.

**Looks- **redish/brown hair and emerald green eyes. Black uniform.

**Job- **band member for 'Exclusive Life'. Singer and strings.

**Chara- **Daichi

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Age-** 16

**SchoolStatus- **popular.

**Looks- **voitet hair down to waist and golden eyes like amu but lighter.

**Job- **band member for 'Exclusive Life'. Guitar and singer/rapper and turn tables

**Charas- **Tamari and Rhythm. Tamari stays hidden.

**Sanjou Kairi**

**Age-** 16

**SchoolStatus- **popular.

**Looks- **green hair and eyes. Balck uniform.

**Job- **band member for 'Exclusive Life'. Wind and drums.

**Chara- **musashi.

**Hatori Tadase**

**Age- **16

**SchoolStatus-** popular.

**Looks- [A/N- gay. Hehehe.. I REALLY want to put gay bu I won't... yet.] **platinum blonde hair and red eyes. Black uniform.

**Job- **band member for 'Exclusive Life'. um... guitar.

**Chara- **kiseki

[line]

**Summary-** The hot girl band 'Get A Life' is new and improved. The sexy boy band 'Exclusive Life' is new and fresh. The girl band are under cover o stage and are labeled loosers at school. They always hated the boy band and God chose to pick on them for hating. The boy band transferred to their school and started a whole new definition for hell.

***~*~*~* CHAPTER 1 *~*~*~***

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Exclusive Life meet Get A Life *-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Amu POV**

I can't wait til the end of school... oh WAIT! Then I have to work at that cafe. Damn Yaya to the deepest pit of hell for that job. But it keeps us in the looser section so its fine. SHIT! I forgot its 'friends day!' like every other hellsday!... yay! More fun! And Sayaa picks the game.

"OOHH HOHOHO!" speak of the slut and he shall appear. "the game to day is TRUTH OR DARE! OH HOHOHOHO!" everyone groaned. Including me. This would end badly. You see every wensday a person will pick a game to get 'closer' to each other. Ends with someone in tears.

"HINAMORI AMU! Truth or dare!" she asked. Why me! Of all of the misurible people, WHY ME!. I sigh.

"dare." I said. She had a evil glint in her eye. Shit.

"i dare you to cut your precious hair to your shoulders." I shrug and go up to the desk grab scissors and cut my hair badly to my shoulders and sit down. The class was gaping at me.

"eh... JUST AS I THOUGHT! You have no life so you don't care about your hair." and the class laugh. I put head I my knees. I groan. I look up and look at sayaa.

"truth or dare?" she stutters.

"um... truth?" she says unsure. I smirk.

"is it true that you... stuff your bra?" I ask and the class ooo's and she turns red.

"n-no. W-why w-would y-you a-ask f-flat breast." she stutters and sounds unconvencing.

"well... prove it. And so? At least I don't get chest colds." I said.

"p-prove it?" she says.

"no. I was kidding. I did a dare saying I had to ask sayaa." she nodded and found a next victim.

"truth or dare?" she asked rima. Oh shit.

"dare."

"i dare you to get up on the desk wake up the teacher and say 'where did you get that dress?' and when she answers say 'are you sure you didn't get it from your grandmother?'" rima shrugged and went and sis it.

"where did you get that dress?" she asked.

"my grandmother gave it to me." she answered.

"thats... nice." and walked back to the back and we all started to laugh. Sayaa was tearing her shirt with her teeth and rima was next.

"truth or dare?" she asked sayaas friend rikka.

"truth" rima had a glint in her eye.

"is it true sayaa stuffs her bra?"

"yes." she said and sayaa screeched and we al started to laugh.

RRRIIINNNGGG. Well. 1st period is over.

**Kiki- I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THIS!**

**Amu- … you were bored.**

**Kiki- oh ya.**

**Ikuto- you have no life.**

**Kiki- oh yeah. [processing ikutos words] WHAT THE HELL IKUTO!**

**Ikuto- now now. I'm your sampai.**

**Kiki- NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**

**Amu- whos Sherlock?**

**Kiki- you need to go out more often.**

**Amu- ya...**

**Kiki- OH WELL! CLICK THE SEXY GANSTER!**

**RB[review button]- [gangster styled] YO! You better click me or your gonna be caught in a drive by with my friend Ctrl-Alt-Del! HE WILL DELETE YOU MOTHER FU-**

**Amu- well that all for now and please review becouse this button has no manners. Neither do those two. [says last part while watching kiki and ikuto role on ground laughing at the cheesy buton.] **


	2. Rainbow the hippie assassin

**Kiki- I got reviews! I got reviews! I got reviews! I got reviews![singing voice]**

**Ikuto- this is why I am against her getting reviews.**

**Amu- she got reviews! she got reviews! she got reviews![like kiki]**

**Ran- A-amu-chan..[sweatdrop]**

**miki- she's happy...**

**Sue- why-desu?**

**Dia- I see the truth... she likes the idea that shes not the only one being harasted by a pervert.**

**Miki,ran,&suu- ooohhh!**

**Kiki- ANYWAYS! THANK YOU! here are the reviewers and reviews!**

XxKukiMonsterx- It's good can u update asap please lease

**Kiki- THANK YOU AND YA I AM!**

XxxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx-

Amber: we couldn't log in so,yeah….

Dante: well anyways,on with the review..

:*:*:*:

Amber: Kiki-chan~ *glomps* this seems..interesting-

Dante: and all jumbled up..whats the meaning of the 'truth or dare' thing?

Amber: Dante shut it! don't be rude! Sorry bout that,he's always cranky when he doesn't get his 'snack'….

Dante: whatever~…. Anyways,it was okay and why is Amu flat-chested~? unless she hide's it..?

Amber: stop talking about other people's chest pervert..

Dante: ohhh~ I see…. *smirks* so you want me to talk about your's then..hmm….

Amber: *blushes* BAKA! a-anyways..I h-hate saaya pig! s-she's a slut and a bizz-nitch~! HOLY CRACKER'S WHY WASNT IKUTO IN THIS CHAPTER? NOO~!

Dante: your overreacting and people are staring,love….

Amber: WHO CARE'S LET THEM WATCH! *sulks in emo corner RIMA STYLE xD*

Dante: uhh..please update soon so you won't have to listen/see to *points at Amber* that.

Amber: *emo tone* until next time….

**Kiki- um... wow... so... ALRIGHT THEN! I understand the no log in and when I say next it means the chat thing!... next... and yes I do think it is interesting... next... i'm sorry its jumbled. The meaning of the truth or dare... you see every wensday the teacher sleeps and tells the class the play a game to become closer to each other... sayaa chose truth or dare for the game... next … what this.. 'snack' you speak of?... next... AMU PLAYS A GEEK AT SCHOOL! so ya... she hides!...next... YA!... uh.. [eyes look like this 0.0] okay... that was a total amuto moment right there people... next... I hate her too. And pig? I call her sayaa-slut or sayaa-tramp becouse she ain't no lady! And yes she is a BIOCH! hehehe.. ikuto nwill be in this one! Patience my friend!... next... ya... I was staring... like this! 0.0.. hehehe... and love? I see... next... if rima wasn't tied in closet with uatua she would say 'YOU STOLE MY THING!'...next... I will... when I saw the review I got right to it... thats depressing...next... wow... can someone say EMO! and I do hope theres a next time!... end... wow... thata was long... BUT I LIKE LONG REVIEWS!**

Laylagodessofeverythinganime- I want ikuto and amu stuff.

**Kiki- YOU WILL! I hope...**

Animefantic- lol :) that was so funny!. It was super good too! Updates soon! Yea!

**Kiki- THANKYOU! AND I WILL... see? Your reading aren't you?**

Dancing-Souls- Hey I didn't know you were going to write another story! Nice and random first chapter this one is. I wonder how this one will turn out! Oh and PLEASE keep the review button from killing me! Maybe it should be like a barbie or something less scary though I guess barbies can be really scary also! Okay I am going to stop ranting on. Update...

Kiki- ya... read on and you'll see DS.. it is kinda random... I will keep the review button from killing. We don't want him to go to jail.. and you just gave me an idea.. I WILL!.. AM... headache.

Chuu101- please continue

**Riki- SHE WILL!**

**Amu- that was about two pages long... OH SHIT! RIMA AND UTAU ARE OUT!**

**Rima- Clown drop!**

**Utau- Lunatic charm!**

**Kiki- OH SHIT! [runs]**

**Rima- type rope dancer! [pins kiki to floor.]**

**uatu- DIE BITCH! [stabs kiki with pitch fork... the stick part..]**

**Amu- we will be back shortly. [says in labtop camera]**

**BEEEPPP**

**[line]**

**Summary-** The hot girl band 'Get A Life' is new and improved. The sexy boy band 'Exclusive Life' is new and fresh. The girl band are under cover o stage and are labeled loosers at school. They always hated the boy band and God chose to pick on them for hating. The boy band transferred to their school and started a whole new definition for hell.

***~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 *~*~*~***

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Exclusive Life meet Get A Life *-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Amu POV**

I was in 2nd hour with my friends. We were at a group table that needs 9 people but lets face it. No one wants to sit with the loosers. Suddenly 5 boys come in and girls squeal. I recognize them...

"oh" started utau.

"shit" ended rima. How do they do that? They are like twins. I mean seriously. Like the same thing. Hate. Allergic. Same.

"it's them." said yaya. Now I know.

"the 'Exclusive Life' band" I said. We hate I have a strange feeling.

"amu." I look at one of my charas. It was dia. "i got a odd feeling about this." I nodded. They were looking at the other tables. I mean look at us! Myt hair is in a messy pontail since sayaa made me cut mine and thick glasses. Even my uniform is nerdy!. Utaus piggy tails are loose and same as my uniform and glasses. To tell the truth we all have the same fits. Rimas hair is in a messy bun and yayas is loos piggy tails.

"these are the new students. Treat them well. Go sit at the loosers table." said the teacher. I sighed. Sayaa paid the teachers. "raise your hands girls." she said. Yep. Shes paid. We all raise our hands and we blush. We fake blush and look shy and act nerdy. Why? Later! The class starts to laugh.

"OH HOHOHO!" damn. " I feel sorry for the famous band to sit with the most hated people in school.!" we ignore her and the boys sit o the other half of the table.

"what are your names?" asked ikuto.

"why would we" started rima.

"tell you guys?" ended utau. They just want to get on their nerves I see.

"becouse we asked." said kukai alittle freaked.

"to." I started

"bad" we all finished. We look at each other and laugh. They looked at us like we were aliens.

"um... I'm fujisaki nagihiko " said nagihiko. "call me nagi. I hate my name... reminds me of my past." he said and shivered.

"Souma Kukai"

"Sanjou Kairi" we look him in shock. Our manager is Sanjou Yukari."

"Hatori tadase." he looks... girly...

" tsukiyomi Ikuto" we all sigh. I quess we will tell them.

"i'm Emiko." rima. Hehehe. Good one rima. Emiko means smiling child.

"cho". Utau... ironic. It means butterfly.

"aiko!" yayas means love child.

"umi" me. Mine means...plum blossom. My hair is sorta indigo when undercover so.

"um.. isn't that the girl bands 'Get A Life' singers names?" asked kairi.

"smart" started me.

"are" rima.

"we?" utau. Again with the freaking out of the boy band.

"yaya! Yaya's name is yaya!" quess who? It was YAYA!

"rima"

"utau"

"amu" we said our names together. Hehehe. They are getting used to it.

"why did you lie?" sked the very smart kairi.

"we don't like you!" we said together,

"oh..."

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

**time skip after lunch. 5th period.**

It was 5th and we have home ec. We have all classes together except 1st. Yaya and uatu are together while its me and rima. We all hate it in home ec becouse of the teacher. She wears hippie clothing and her hair is blonde and stops at her waist. She wears 50's glasses and guess what? Her name is RAINBOW! **[A/N: this part is sponcered by WantingFreedom! This part is from her story 'Meet Nadeshiko' I got permission!]**

I hate home ec.

"OKAY! We will be making brownies! We are going to send it to a very important friend of mine. THE U.S PRESIDENT! Now. To make the brownies read the instructions and your ingredients are flour, sugar, salt, fudge, acid, and poison! Get to work!" great. Now she wants to kill the president of the united states. And really? Acid AND poison? Does she want to ill the first lady, too?i hope we can test it on her ferret.

"sit with the loosers. And tadase go sit with sayaa." she told the boys.

"yaya. Go get someone. Rainbow has gotten way to far." I said and yaya went screaming about a spider. Poor utau. All alone now with the boys.

"hello." I look up and see ikuto and nagihiko. Utau had kukai and kairi at hers and I had the others with rima. We chose yaya to go because shes less predictable.

"SHIT!" I looked and saw that rima had spilt some acid on her hands.

"i hate this! Rima go run cold water on your hand." I said. I turned to the teacher. "RAINBOW! HIPPIES ARE STUPID." I yelled and ran. She was chasing after me. "ran!"

"you got it! CHARA CHANGE!" now I ran fast enough not to let her catch me. We were running around the room ntil the ferret tripped me. Damn rat.

"RAINBOW ISN'T EVEN A NAME FOR A HIPPIE!" said utau. And now she was in chara change with iru. She was running around the room when she also tripped but over sayaa foot. I got up.

"YOUR RAT TRIPPED ME!" I said and ran. She hates it when you call... sunshine... a rat.

"THE BITCH TRIPPED ME!" and she too ran. Oh I get it. She was running toward us.

"WATCH OUT BITCH!" I said as I passed sayaa and utau got the idea.

"RAT OWNER MOVE IT!" now sayaa is chasing me and rainboe is chasng utau.

"STOP! THERE SHE IS!" I heard a voice. I stopped and Rainbow got me and had A FUCKING CAKE KNIFE TO MY NECK!

"stop or the looser gets it!" she said. I sighed.

"hold on amu! Help is about to happen." said miki.

"TAKE THIS TREE HUGGER!" and rima hit rainbow on the back of the head with a frying pan. Huh. Shit! Shes running away!

"we got her!" I said and me, rima, utau, and yaya. Jumped out the window. The class wouldn't even miss us. We were on the top floor which was 6 storyies up so I looked up and no one was watching.

"MY HEART UNLOCK!" we slowed down and transformed.

"Amulet Clover!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Luntic Charm!"

"Dear Baby!"

"stop hippie.!" I said. And I had an idea.

"Yaya, Rima!"

"GO GO! LITTLE DUCKIES!"\

"type rope dancer."

"let me go!" she screamed.

"no." I said. "Syrup net!" and a net of what looked like syrup was over her. I put the bottle on the ground and we undid the transformation. Right then the police came out with the chairman.

"yaya... you got the chairman instead of the princible?" I asked and she nodded.

"good job girls!" he said cheerfully.

"yayaya. You were no help." I said bitterly.

"oh well. Your... uh... gardian wants you at your.. uh.. house." we nodded and left.

[line]

**Kiki- ow!**

**Utau- surves you right!**

**Rima- [nodds]**

**Riki- THAT WAS FUNNY AS HELL!**

**RB- I'm a barbie buttom in the barbie world! Blue and classic its fantastic! You can click me here or any other story! Its relation. Its your reviewing! Come one click me come on click me! Ah ah ah yeah! Come and click come and click me oooo oooo. Come one click me come on click me! Ah ah ah yeah! Come and click come and click me oooo oooo. **

**Riki- I am emotionaly scared for life.**


	3. Lady Marmalade Suduction Of Boys

**Kiki- WAAAHHH!**

**Utau,Rima,&Amu- WTF?**

**Yaya- kiki-chii is sad becouse she won't be able to write for a whole week. **

**Riki- you see shes going to camp and she wants more reviews to make her week fun. If you review a lot when she comes back she will put some your favorite pairing to work...**

**Kiki- MY ADORING FANS WILLL BE HEART BROKEN! [T.T tears anime style.**

**Rima- uh.. she own nothing thank God. If she did ikuto would have done something horrible to amu and tadagay would die... the last sounds good to me...**

**Amu- also pls remember that kiki got the hippie home ec teacher part from wantingfreedom and her story meet nadeshiko.**

**Rima- damn her and rimihiko stories...**

**XxxXxxX**

**Summary-** The hot girl band 'Get A Life' is new and improved. The sexy boy band 'Exclusive Life' is new and fresh. The girl band are under cover o stage and are labeled loosers at school. They always hated the boy band and God chose to pick on them for hating. The boy band transferred to their school and started a whole new definition for hell.

***~*~*~* CHAPTER 3 *~*~*~***

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Exclusive Life meet Get A Life *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Amu POV... again.

"Yukari!" shouted utau. Wow. We were in our disguises. I had midnight blue hair to my mid back and cat-like yellow eyes.** [A/N: XD this is my anime look!] **utau had a dark pink wig to her shulder and emerald green cantacts. Rima had violet purple wig that goes to her waist and ice blue contacts. And finaly yaya had a black wig in piggy tails like utau but braided and soft pink contacts.**[A/N: I just noticed that the contacts are the same color as amus charas. Hehehe. Cool.] **

"your here! I have an announcement. I am getting married!" we got quezzy.

"um.. to who?" I asked.

"NIKAIDOU YUU!" she squelled and me, rima, and utau bent our heads to the left and sweat dropped and yaya was with her squealing. Then something anpped innall of our head at once.

"hay." said uatu totally pale. Like she saw a ghost.

"isn't he" rima is in the same state as utau

"the manager for" I said. I was probably in the same state as them.

"Exclusinve Life?'" said yaya. We were all waiting. And she did the finger thingy and sty-uttered.

"um.. ya... but girls! I'm happy! I get to see my brother EVERYDAY!" she said,

"AND SO DO WE!" we all yelled. Knock knock.

"thats him and the band PLEASE behave!" she said going to the door.

"guys no acting like ourselves ok?" said utau. And we nodded.

"here they are." I heard sanjou-san say. Imma call her yukari since she won't a sanjou. Anymore. We look up and see the boys.

"introduse yourselfs girls." yukari.

"sure," said rima. "i'm Cross Emiko"

"Cross Cho"

"Higaroshi Aiko!"

"Higaroshi Umi." I finished.

"two groups of sisters?" asked kairi.

"ya. So?" asked rima with an eye brow raised.

"um.. girls I hate to say this but you have that music video today!" she said. We groan. We DO NOT want to do it. But we HAVE to.

"fine." said uatu while groaning.

"can we come?" asked nagihiko.

"NO!" we all yelled.

"yes." said yukari.

"your going to die a horrible death yukari" I said and she shrugged. We sighed. This song was REALLY embarassing. And the BOYS are watching the music video we worked on since we recorded the song. When we got to the set we got changed.

**[A/N- okay I CANNOT explain this music video. So heres a link except no [dot]'s ok? Replace those with a '.' got it? ok. Here it is. **

**Www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk **

**YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS AND IMAGINE IT THE GIRLS! okay? The girl who speaks at the beginning is yukari, the next one is yaya, the next is amu, the rap girl is rima, and the last one is utau. Amu got tricked to be the one who os dressed that way. Heheh. Thankyou!]**

[rima:]  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[all:]  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[yaya:]

he met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[all:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

[rima:]  
What What, What what 

[yaya:]  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[rima:]  
yea yea yea yea

[amu:]  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

[all:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[rima:]  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[utau:]  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

[amu:]  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Yaya:]  
Livin' a grey flannel life 

[Utau:]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

[Yukari:]  
cho...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
umi... (Lady Marmalade)  
Emiko...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
aiki...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

[All:]

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

When we were performing the boys dropped their jaws. At the end of it all the were wide eyes and had the jaw down anime stile and tadase had a nose bleed. Even nikaidou was fazed. We giggled. They just watched the video.

"well... are you gonna stare or what?" snapped yukari. Shes the jealous type.

"well. I am NEVER EVER EVER SINGING OR ACTING IN A SONG LIKE THAT!" yelled utau in yukaris ear.

"okay, okay! The Easter forced use to do this!" she said. **[A/N: easter is not evil in this story St. patricks co. is evil... I know its cheezy but heres my excuse... they are evil bastards that want to be popular like easter... there.]**

"stupid mother fuckers." muttered rima. Yuu was back to normal. I smirked. We were still in the outfit. I walk to the nearest person. Ikuto.

"Well... whats your name?" I him with a hand on his shoulder.

"um... well.. uh... ikuto." he stuttered. Again I smirked and the girls cought on. They did it all at the same time.

"and you name pretty boy?" rima asked nagihiko.

"uh.. nagihiko... but _you _can call me nagi." he replied. I realized something at that time.

"and your name ?" asked utau suductivly.

"Ku-kukai." he stuttered. The have figures by their heads.

"and how about you two?" asked yaya.

"uh.. i'm.. kairi and this is... tadase... wow... your pretty." said kairi. We all smirked.

"well..." we all leaned in to kiss them. Except tadase. "nice to meet you." we all said when we were an inch away from their lips and turned and walked to our manager.

"they have chara." I said amused.

"ya..." said uatu.

"wait... where are our charas?" asked yaya.

"they are in the dressing room laughing their asses off at us." said rima.

"guys come here." I said. I saw the charas make their way to us. Ran, who used to be in pink, is now red. Miki, who was blue, is now purple. Suu, who was green, is blue. And Dia, who was yellow, is now dark gold.

"and the others." said utau. Il, el, kusukusu, and pepe came, il, who has black wings and a red dress, now has red wings and black dress. El, who had a white dress , now has a pink one. Kusukusu, who had red, goes to purple and pepe, who had pink, is now red. The names changed to.

Ran is now ace. Miki is azure. Suu is sugar. Dia is Jewel.

El is Eru and Il is Iru.

Kusukusu is now Kazoo.

Pepe is now Yuki. **[A/N:ran outta names... iii'mmm a dumbass... hehehe... well... i'm obsessed with vampire night! So shut up!]**

"you guys go to the boys and point at them and laugh." said rima.

"ok!" said a laughing ran. We look and see some of the guys blushing. By the some I mean kairi and tadase. The boys walk over and stare at the charas. We put on robes.

"these your?" asked kukai.

"no shit sherlock!" said utau.

"Who's sherlock?" asked kukai.

"you need to go out more often." I said.

"why?" he asked.

"the movie sherlock holmes." I said. "that shelock Einstein."

"who's Einstein?" I now had a vain on my head.

"hes no one." I said and kukai nodded.

"oh."

"well. My charas are Ace, Azure, Sugar, and Jewel." I said while pointing.

"eru and iru." said utau.

"kazoo." said rima.

"YUKI!" yelled yaya.

"um.. ours is yuro." said ikuto.

"Daichi."

"Kesiki"

"musashi"

"Rythm."

"wait." said Miki. "we feel one more. Your hiding something nagi."

"n-no!"

"hm..." I said. I had an idea. "Jewel. Chara change." I said and I had a diamond somewhere.

"wha-what does that mean?" he asked while the girls just smirked.

"Well. Jewel is looking in your souls." said rima.

"AND!" I starting to see blurry images.

"in a chara change with jewel. Umi can also look." said utau.

"AND!" its getting cear.

"she can see your life story!" said a cheerful yaya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" i fell laughing. I GOT IT!

"umi! What is it?" asked rima.

"HE! HE !HE! -hahaha- he's a -ahaha- cross -hahaha- DRESSER!" I said between laughs and the girls had pan fall on their heads anime style and also fell laughing while nagihiko hung his head. Kukai fell laughing while ikuto patted his back.

"girls know all." said ikuto,.

"YA! I KNOW! Ok! I was forced when I was young and only ikuto knew and so did yuu." said nagi.

"It's ok!" I said. I recovered first.

"i just can't believe your embarased. Lemme guess. Dancing family?" I asked. He nodded. "its ok. Now LEAVE! WE WONNA GO GET DRESSED!" I yelled and the ran. I chuckled.

After we got dressed we left for our God aweful job.

**~^~^~^~END OF THIS CHAPTER~^~^~^~**

**XxxXxxX**

**Kiki-YAY!... WAH!**

**Rima- [on floor laughing.]**

**amu- KIKIS BI-POLAR!**

**Riki- no! Shes sad! She won't update for a week! During that time please REVIEW**

**RB- LADY MARMALADE! RVIEW PLEASE FOR KIKI-CHAN!**

**Nagi- my lifes ruined. [rima style in corner.**

**Rima- AHAHAHAHAH WHAT LIFE! AHAHAHAHAH**

**Riki- YEAH! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Cosplay Cafes Paparazzi show

**Kiki- well. I have no life so I wrote this for my reviewers... and my brother stole the internet so i'm typing my stories on openoffice and going to post it later. Damn brother. if you watched to lady marmalade video then you know why the boys were stuttering. Except nagi. He was in chara change with rhythm, and even ikuto becouse amus was the most... reveling! And I forgot to say somehting. The french part after yaya means... AHAHAHA!**

**Riki- it means 'do you want to sleep with me? Do you? Do you want to sleep with me.' ya I had to tell her the definition and she laughed a straight hour while the girls went emo.**

**Amu- zip it!**

**Kiki- do you know who we are?**

**Utau- bitches.**

**Amu- pain in the ass?**

**Rima- mother fu-**

**Yaya- DUCKERS!**

**Kiki&Riki- we are bitches, and a pain in the ass. But NOT mothers or duckers!**

**Amu- they are useless.**

**Riki- YEP!**

**Kiki- well... more about the companies. Easter is good. They are good and St. Patrick Co. is evil. My excuse is that they are evil mother fuckers who want to be on top like easter. Well. I won nothing! I mean own... hahaha... on with da show!**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

***~*~*~* CHAPTER 3 *~*~*~***

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Exclusive Life meet Get A Life *-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Amu POV... again.**

Yaya got us this embarassing job at a cosplay cafe. Each day in a new uniform. The school knows and call us losers even more now. We do something everynight for the cafe. I get wensdays... damn it... rima has thursdays, utau had monday, and yaya gets tuesday. We each do something for the crowd and it has to draw a crowd. I usually chara change. And this time its rans turn. I NEVER have control over ran. And sad part is. We draw something from a hat.

"AND HERE IS AMU INAMORI!" yelled someone. My boss. I got on stage. My costum for tonight is a sexy school girl. I pulled from the hat... and I got... HOLY SHIT!

"SHE WILL BE DANCING TONIGHT!"damn him. "she will be dancing to PAPAROZZI! I need to chose one boy!" he said. He saw 5 come in... oh hell no.. not them, not them!

"YOU! COME UP HERE!" yelled tasuka. **[Forgot how to spell name!] **it was ikuto. My band sang this song and now I have to dance to it infront of him IN a sexy costum. I left of stage to get dressed. I put on a white ballet suit on with out the stokings that was white and a black trench coat. And a black a white top hat. I had on black heel boots. I had a horse whip and a rope. I

ikuto was in a chair in the middle if the stage. The music started. all was dark. Then the lighthits me when the first words spoke.

**PAPAROZZI {lady gaga owns]**

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true _light flashes once._  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_light colors change five times_  
  
Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light _lights flash five time._  
'Cause you know that baby, I_

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi I go to ikuto and he gets up_.  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi _I get my whip out. He runs.  
_  
Promise I'll be kind _hitting whip in my hand_  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine_ I point whip at ikuto_  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_ I chase him to other half of stage._  
Papa, paparazzi _I stop to where we are on opposite side_s _of stage__

I'll be your girl backstage at your show I slowly walk to him_  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets _I stand in from of him_  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn I turn to walk but he grbbs my arm_  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry _I get out the whip_  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie _he runs_  
Cause you know that baby, I_

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me I slowly walk to him._  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be _hes now on other side_  
Your papa, paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind hit whip on hand_  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine_ point whip at him_  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_I run to him_  
Papa, paparazzi_

Real good, we dance in the studio I dance against him_  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio _when snap is sung two flaskes come on._  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun I_ push him to edge of stage.__

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi I go beside him and dance agian_  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind I stand infrotnt of him but the audience can see our faces_  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me _I kiss him_  
Papa, paparazzi _and now I puch him off the stage and the crown catches him. And the lights turn off and I leave. The crowd cheers.

I hate yaya. I change into a maid costume and go to get orders. Utau pushes me to the boys table.

"i hate you." I said to her.

"love you to now GO!" she said. I walk up to the boys and see ikuto blushing and the others laughing.

"hello. May I take your order?" I asked. I still looked like a nerd but my body looks hot. When asked I say the clothes. Ikuto looks up and blushes again.

"ya... your number cutie." said kukai. I had a vain on my head.

"why you?" I said. "i'm not intrested in you or any of you now you order something off the menu unless you want to end up like rainbow!" I said in a deadly tone. They look scared.

"uh- ramen."

"i'll have tea." said tadase.

"Same here." said kairi and nagi.

"what about you cat boy?"i said.

"another kiss." he said and I got annoyed.

"no. and I did that becouse the dance we trained for had a kiss now order something."

"your number." he said.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" shouted a voice. A girl in a devil costume came next to me.

"rima... uh no need for this." I tried to say but her twin came to. She was in a neko costume.

"BASTARDS!" she yelled. She looked at ikuto. "your hot." she siad. Oh no. the trick.

"thanks." he said while smirking.

"what would you like, sir?" She aked in a sweet voice. "would you like the special?

"do you come on it?" he asked.

"no but this is for free." she said and threw a pie at his face. I heard a crash and saw that rima dopped her tray and fell laughing. I was laughing too and so were the others. "no really. Usually that would cast ya. It on me, babe." uatu said while winking. I laughed.

"i'll get the chocolate taikai." he said and I left. I dropped the order at the desk and waited. Then the twins came in.

"nice rima. Utau" I said.

"your welcome." they said together.

"ha." I heard a voice. I looked to see yuro. "serves him right." I giggle.

"you see use?" asked rhythm.

"ya." sid rima and we took the orders to the table.

"here ya go." I said. "one ramon, three teas, a taiki kiss free." I said and the voys laugh at a blushing ikuto. I saw the clock hit 7:00. huh. Shifts over.

"LATER BOSS!" I yeleed and heard 3 others with me. I saw 4girls walk in.

"later." I said. They groan. Me and my girls go home.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

**Kiki- good or what?**

**Amu+girls- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ikuto- I kissed amu... then I was embarrassed.**

**Nagi+others- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riki- I TOLD HER TO MAKE THE KISS!**

**Kiki- ya. She did. I agreed to d this for my loving fans.**

**Riki- REVIEWERS MAINLY!**

**RB- REVIEW! PPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEE! REVIEW!**

**kiki- you heard my button!**

**RB- I WILL KILL! [holds gun to ikuto.]**

**FanGirls- REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. Emo Chick Bakes

**Kiki- ikuto will not be killed.**

**RB- AW! [walks off set with head hanging down]**

**Rima- LETS KILL RB!**

**Riki- NO!**

**Rima- damn...**

**Kiki- I own nothing... **

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

**AMU POV... again.**

We went to school and we got made fun of. Our uniform is the lamest here. The others are expensive and bright. Ours is dull. **[A/N: link- www[dot] polyvore [dot] com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=rgTKTBK93RGYJQWq9DQWeg&size=l . others are usualy colored but they have geek ones. The lest cost. I changed it to a more nerdy thing.]**

"look" said saaya. "the loosers. Girls. Lets do it." she said. Shit... they took out a bottle of water and poored it on us. Our hair is now soking and the top of the shirt is wet to. Everyone laughed. We sighed. We went to the principles office. Tusuka is also the princible of the school. Hes odd.

"we're going to the secret room." said rima.

"be back soon." said yaya.

"consert soon." said utau.

"going to change." I said. You see we have a secret room here for charity events. Today we have a surprise concert for the school. YAY! Note my sarcams? No? Dumbass. Wait. Am I talking to myself? Damn. We were done in a minute. We were in ripped jeans, converses, and different tees. I had a tee that was black and it had a white skull and cross bones. In my blue wig was a white bandana. Rima had a white tee with orange, black, and lime green polka dots. Utau has a red shirt striped black. And yaya has a pink and purple checkered shirt. We left the was the basement. We use a elevater.

"okay." said rima.

"we." said yaya.

"are." I said.

"done." said utau.

"LETS GO!" we say together. We run to the auditorium.

"okay! Today we have a suprise concert. WELCOME 'GET A LIFE'!" the crowd chered. We got in places. I have a guitar and at lead mic. Utau has keys and a electric guitar, Rima has turn tables and a guitar, Yaya is on drums and they all have back up mics.

"WHATS UP SEIYO!" yaya yelled in the mic. The crowd cheered.

"well. Here the first song! BACKSTABBER!" said utau. They started to play.

Backstabber by Kesha. _Amu_ **utau **rima _**all three. **_**Utau and rima**

**Back, back, backstabber  
Back, back, backstabber  
Back, back, backstabber**

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your __basement__ all alone  
'Cause your little conversation's got around  
And look at what we all found out _**lookie what we found**  
Lookie here we all found out

_That you have got a set of loose lips  
Twisting stories all because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about _**what your all about**  
And this is what you're all about

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**_  
And everybody knows it  
**And everybody knows it**

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**_  
**And everybody knows it**  
And everybody knows it

Back, back, backstabber  
**Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk**

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
From other bitches with all of your lies_  
_Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth _shut your mouth  
**Shut your fucking mouth**  
_  
Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that  
You waste your breath talking about me  
Got me feeling kinda special really  
This is what you're all about_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**_  
And everybody knows it  
**And everybody knows it**

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**_  
**And everybody knows it**  
And everybody knows it

_Katie's to the left just rippin' my style  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around  
__Pick you up__, take you out when your car broke down_

**Back, back, backstabber**  
Stabber, stabber  
**Back, back, backstabber**

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**_  
**And everybody knows it**  
And everybody knows it

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
**_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_**  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**_  
_And everybody knows it_  
**And everybody knows it**

Talk, talk, talk  
**Back, back, backstabber**

_**Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating**_  
Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic  
_**Everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it**_

_Everybody knows, yeah  
You're looking like a lunatic  
And everybody knows, yeah  
Everybody knows_

The crowd cheered. Now a song that we wrote**.**

"here is 'Nobodies Home'." I said. And we played. This song explained how we were before we met.

**Nobodys home by avril lavine [amu sings.]**

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

"This is all we have but the principle has a surprise for you!" said utau while the students groaned.

"THANKYOU!" we all say. Tusuka comes on and gets the mike.

"HERE IS 'EXCLUSIVE LIFE!'" and the crowd went wild like when with us. They went up.

"heres our first song. Don't trust me!" he said. I really wasn't paying attention. Tghey finished and they got a crowd.

"and now I gotta a feeling!" and they played. **[A/N: aorry for no more lyrics but I am tired and wanted to give a chapter to ya.]**

"BYE!" said kukai and he ran. We roll our eyes and got dressed. When we went to class our clothes were dry and saaya was gloating.

"YOU MIISED THE CONCERT! OHOHOHOH!" she laughed.

"wow. i am so jealous!" said rima sarcasticly. It was 2nd hour becouse they had a assembly afterward. GREAT! Assholes.

**NORMAL POV**

the girls sat down and waited. The boys came in and sat down.

"so... how was the concert? You liked it?" asked ikuto.

"didn't go. Only heard the girls. Then left to dry our clothes." said utau.

"dry your clothes?" asked kukai.

"saaya." the girls said together. They jumped.

" stop doing that!" said nagihko.

" no." the girls all said.

"ugh!" the boys groaned. Ikuto smirked.

"you looked hot yesterday. Didn't know you had a good shape."

**Amu POV**

"its called pushup bra perverts." I said. They blush alittle bit.

"they force us in them." said yaya.

"and we go along." said rima.

"cuz we get the best tips." said utau. They are getting used to it.

"o-oh." said nagihiko.

"i wander who our new home ec teacher will be." said kukai.

"don't care." we siad in union. Yep getting used to it. Here I am clumsy. So I will be. Rima reads all the time. Utau listens to music. Yaya is just... yaya.

"oh."

**Rima POV**

well. We did our work and we finished first. The bell rang. YES! We all ran to the home ec room and then we remembered that we have to work with them. We groa. Rima and I go to our seats and sit. We look at the board and saw a hair is black with blood red streaks and her eyes are red. Her outfit is a back sirt to the to a inch above the knee and a belly button tee shirt that is red with a black skll and crossbone. She has a belly button ring and black comando boots with red strings. She looked american. **[A/N: this is a character based off of death from meet nadeshiko and from meet rima. Both by our loving author WantingFreedom who is leting me barrow some scenes and lines. I just morf them a bit :) like on the rainbow thing. I have permission.]**

"sup." she said. "i'm kurono." I can see that. Her name means belonging to dark. "do whatever." and went to reading twilight. I saw suu glow red. Oh shit.

PING!

"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT CLASS!" amu yelled. Kurono looked up.

"no." she said simply. Then got to her book again. And now shes gonna get it.

"STOP READING YOUR BOOK AND STAND!" she yelled. Kurono stood. "NOW COOK SOMETHING!" and kurono started to cook with a very scared expression. I don't blame her. Suu can be scary when she wants to be.

"chara..." started nagihiko.

"change?" ended ikuto.

"yep. Suu is the cooker. She can get pretty scary. Your look odd. Especially nagihikos. A girl?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. And nagihiko stuutered.

"i- uh- how d-did you kn-know?" he said.

"i-i s-s-saw h-her!" I said making fun of his stutter. Ikuto was laughing. heard a PING! I looked up and saw amu now having a heart.

"STIR STIR STIR" she said army style... ran.

"her charas bi-polar?" asked kukai who just walked over here.

"no. she switched her change." said utau.

"switched?" asked the boys. Kairi was now here.

"ya." us girls said.

"she has 4!" said yaya.

"ran was first." I said.

"then suu." said utau

"miki." said yaya.

"and dia." we said together. ha. They flinched.

"we know yours." said utau. And they looked confussed. I got it!

"you talk to them. We over heard. Now the girl... I just know things." I said.

"girl?" asked the other girls. We spent about 10 minutes talking about our charas and then _another _PING. Was heard. I saw amuj with a spade.

"miki." we say and the boys just shake their heads.

"NOW DECORATE IT RIGHT!" she yelled. And kurono looked tired and scared.

"you guys are cool. Why are you loosers here?" asked kukai.

"you see. We are smart. Yaya skipped becouse she was so smart. No one likes us. We dress weirdly." started utau but was running out of ideas.

"did you know that the principle is thinking of leting us where normal clothes?" I asked. The boys shook their heads. Now what do I say? PING!

"see? That wasn't so bad? Now do you care?" amu asked kurono.

"and dia." I said.

"n-no." said kurono gasping.

"utau." said il.

"shes about to have a egg." said el.

"nice." said yaya.

"I QUIT!" and kurono walked out of the door.

"SUU!" yelled amu. ha. Shes gonna get it.

**+X+X+X+X+X+**

**Kiki- do you like?**

**Miki- amus bi-polar in here.**

**Riki- yep.**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Rima- must... kill... gay button.**

**Tadase- HAY! I'M THE GAY ONE!**

**everyone,in,story- he admitts.**

**Ikuto- AHAHAHAHAHA [rolls on ground laughing]**

**rima- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA [like ikuto but a lot worst.]**

**kiki- this was a good chapter. REVIEW!**


	6. Maid Cafe

**Kiki- ha. I like this chapter.**

**Amu- damn. You.**

**Kiki- well i'll be damned. =3**

**rima- bitch.**

**Kiki- thanks.**

**Utau- [sigh] she oens nothing thank god. If she did we would be.. [shiver] I can't even say it.**

**Kiki- oh ya. Before I forget I will be changing me name. It will now be... +Kiki+Cross+Nya+**

**Yaya- Nya?**

**Riki- she felt like it for some odd ball reason... [the girls shrugg] kiki will be kiki...**

**+X+X+X+X+X+**

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" amu yelled at suu. She looked at the others. "AND YOU! YOU HELPED!" I was laughing. The others in the class just stared... and another rumor... begins... now.

"look at the nerd... shes talking to herself again."

"no shes talking to her imaginary friend."

"OHOHOHO!" laughed saaya. "your a FREAK!" said saaya and dumped cake batter on amu. The boys were about to help her but I got to her first.

"amu..." I said. Amu stood and ran from the class fake crying. I hid a smile... ah... she learned from the best. I looked at saaya.

"girls." she said and snapped her fingers. They dumped batter on us.. yaya was eating the batter off of herself. Saaya stepped nextto me.

"thats what you get for stealing the boys." she whispered and we ran out. When we got to the office tusuka was there.

"uh... girls." said tusuka. "yukari has something to tell you. Shes in the room." we went to the basement.

"whatcha want?" asked amu cleaning ehrself.

"GOOD NEWS! EASTER AGREED WITH THECHANGE!" she yelled.

"YAY!" said yaya "finally yaya won't have to play those crapy drums."

"THEY ARE NOT CRAPPY!" yelled yukari. "I spent good money on those."

"ya... 50 bucks." replied yaya. I laughed.

"so we finally are just a singing group?" asked utau. Yukair nodded.

"sweet." I said. "no more instruments... to many bad memories." the others nod.

"uh... girls." we look at yukari. "will you ever tell the boys?" she asked.

"no." we answered together.

"me and nikaidou are getting married. Meaning you all will spend a lot of time together."

"we will take our chances."said amu.

"we hate them. Ever since then." said utau.

"what did happen?" asked yukari. We looked at each other.

"i do want to skip class..." I said. "okay. I'll go first." we all sat down. "at my hometown I had a friend named nadeshiko. One day she moved and her 'twin' nagihiko came. This was 2 years before tokyo." I said. "at first I hated him but then he saved me from being kidnapped. We bacome friends. He promised that he would be there for me. About a year later he confessed that he loved me and told me that he was really nadeshiko. I accepted. He promisd me forever. But then he said he was going to tokyo about 6 months later. He promised a long term relationship. Another 6 months and he has another girl on his arm. Then another and about 3 more. I was cruched. I ran away." yukari loked shocked.

"i'll go." said yaya. Whoa... first person...thats a... first. "i was your brothers friend." yukari was shocked. "a year before tokyo I was a freak. But when kairi spoke to me I felt alive. He said he would be my friend forever. Then he left. Promising letters that never came. Right before he left he confessed."

"me next." said amu. "when I was in middle school I was known as cool'n'spicy. Romors came and peole were scared of me." amu laughed bitterly. "my own parents were scared. It was a year and a half before tokyo. Kukai transferred and talked to me. He was a pain in the ass. He stalked me. But then he saved me from rape. I hung with him more ofton. He was a brother to me. He left promising to never forget me. On the news he was asked if he had a best friend from his last town. He said no. just friends now."

"mine was more confussing." said utau. "ikuto is my half brother." yukari looked shocked. "tadase was the annoying cousin. I had a complex then and ikuto ignored me. But I got over it. We got closer and closer. But ikutos dad left and he also disappeared tadase went with him. A question was asked of him. Do you have any sibblings? no."

"and you knwthe rest." said amu. "we went to tokyo played on the streets. You found us."

" And TADA! We live in HELL!" I finished. We all laugh.

"i see. I won't tell a soul. And it is now 4th period. go." said yukari.

"yukari." I said. "your like a mom I never had." and the others nodded to agree and we left. We could here yukari crying in joy.

**+X+X+X+X+X+**

**Amu POV**

it was now for our job the cosplay cafe. Our other hell.

"GIRLS! TODAY WE HAVE MAID COSTUMES!"yelled tusuka. "BETTER YET! how about I change the name! The MAID cafe? Huh! GREAT! And he left. We sigh. To many changes. We changed. It was a black and white lolita. **[A/N- rimas link- fc07 [dot] deviantart [dot] com/fs25/f/2008/073/7/e/i_cosplay_cafe_maid_outfit_by_ +X+ yayas link- s9 [dot] thisnext [dot] com/media/230x230/He-is-my-Master-Maids-Costume_ +X+ Utaus link- gadgetspirit [dot] com/pic/cosplay/Maid/ultra%20cute% +X+ amu link- cosplay [dot] ] **"now call the customers master." and he left.

"WHY AM I THE ONE IN THE TRAMP SUIT!" I yelled. Mine was the most reviling.

"we can't fit it." they replied.

"idiots." and we opened the shop. Things were working out nicely then it was my turn to answer. I was 5 familiar faces.

"wel-welcome masters." I said and bowed.. And ikuto smirked. "right this way." and I brought them to a table. "would you like something?" I asked.

"a rice omlet." said nagihiko. "for 5."

"yes master." and I left. The others were laughing. I put the order in.

"not funny. Those bastards are on my last nerves." I said.

"orders up!" and the rice omlet appeared. I smirked.

"rima you go becouse I have to pee!" and I ran off.

**Rima POV**

I twitched.

"AMU!" I yelled.i got the omlet and some ketchup and went to the table. I put on my sweet face.

"he you go masters. What would you like me to write on your omlet?" I asked.

"how about what you feel?" asked nagihiko. Player. I wrote in neat cursive writing annoyed and left.

"whatcha write on it rima?" asked yaya.

"annoyed." and the 3 laughed. Wait 3? "amu..." I grabbed her shoulders. "i'll kill you bitch... but on second thought... that was a funny moment so i'll not." and I let her go. "I have to go. You do it utau." I I ran.

"RIMA!" I laughed.

**Utau POV**

I stomped to the boys.

"hello masters. Do you need somehting else?" I asked.

"your number?" asked kukai.

"okay!" I said. He looked shocked. "its 1-800- GET-LOST!" and I stomped off. No ti saw them laughing and I pushed yaya to them.

"UTAU!"whined yaya. But finished walking. "heres your bill masters." she said. She got paid and 20 bucks was left. We split it.

"that nice. Today I got 30 bucks in tips." said amu. After we were dressed.

"LETS HIT HE MALL!" yelled yaya. We smiled.

"okay!" we were in our school uniform. In our bras that made us look boobless. I sighed.

"why do we where a disquize?" I asked.

"fans." the others reply.

"oh yeah..."

**Normal POV**

the gils went threw the mall and decided to take turns. First was the 'gothic lolita' shop. Amus choice.

"okay... rima... lets do it." said utau. Utau grabbed amu and pushed her in a dressing room. Rima and yaya brought clothes. "put these on." and utau threw them over.

Amu came out in the first outfit. It was a black skirt that stopped mid thigh. It has a elastic strap that is about 4 inches then the rest is ruffles and a net over it and has silver chains. **[A/N- I suck.. link- kaboodle [dot] ?v=1222186732000] **and her shirt was a belly button tank top. It was black and has a red cross on it.

The others nod at amu. She walks in and comes out in a dress. It was black stopping at her thigh and it looed velvet. It had white 'x's in two rows and bows under the rows. At the boottom was a lace border.

The others nodd again. The last out fit was black comando boots outlines in red. Then a red skirt stopping at her thigh and then a black and red stripped tank with a black hoddy over it.

"done." said amu. Next was yaya. they went to the story 'too cute'. And they locked yaya in a room and threw her some clothes. When she can out the came out in a long sleeve shirt, that was black, as a undershirt and and a white t-shirt that was white with a smily face. She had a black skirt on too. The others nodd and she leaves.

She came back in a sundress. It was light pink with ruffles. The others nodd and she leaves.

She came back out in a pair of flats and black shorts. She had a white tank top and over that was a pink hoodie. The others nodd.

Next they went to 'Sway' where utau's getting somehting. They lock her in the closet and threw in clothes. First she came in a black dress. **[a/n- like first condert dress]**then she comes out in a black pair of pants and a shirt the says 'i'm a angel' and has a halo. And on the back it says 'kidding i'm da devil' with horns on devil. The last one was heels, white pants, black tank, and a purple hoodie.

Next was 'circus'. Again they locked her in the closet and threw some clothes. 1st time she came out in a gold dress. It stoped mid thigh and was sleavless. 2nd was a pair of black shorts and a lime green shirt that says 'Circus Freak'. And the last was a pair of tenny shoes and a black skirt. She had a purple tank and a orange hoddie. They were done and went to the food court. They were all where one of the suits. Amu having the onewith the hoodie. Yaya in her dress, utau and rima in the ones with words.

Suddenly a annoying voice was heard.

**Amu POV**

we were at th food quart actually enjoy our life but then then saaya was heard. We looked and saw her glomped on ikuto. And her crew, rikka, che, moka, and momo, were glomped on the other boys. We rolled our eyes. The players with sluts. Fits...

"OHOHOHO!" laugh . "look. Its the loosers." she looked at rima. "nice shirt. It fits you." only seeing the freak part.

"thanks.." said rima sarcasticly. She looked at saays. It says 'queen b' with a bee and a crown. It was the slutt version. "yous fits too. Queen bitch." said rima and our group laughs.

"so? At least I have a boyfriend." she said. "and they are famous."

"so?" rima countered. "we don't care. They are players." and we got up. "later bitches." and we left. We went home. It was a 2 story house. When we have parties we go to our mansion.

'gichi gichi yaya dada,

gichi gichi yaya here,

moka choca lata yaya,

cheo lady marmalade'

utau answered the phone.

"ya?... sure... what?... HELL NO!... no dates?... okay... uh.. see ya soon."

"what-" started yaya.

"the hell happened?" finished rima.

"she wants us to go to the stdio. Sing songs. Sing more songs with the players. Then go to a party. And no dates." I saw rima looking scary.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Kiki- well I updated! Next chapter is deticated to LuvKills. :)

RB- RE-

Rima- DIE BITCH! [on floor beating the shit out of rb]

Ikuto- hehehe.. [vidoe tapping.]

Riki- [sigh] again?

Amu- review.

**Kiki- ha. I like this chapter.**

**Amu- damn. You.**

**Kiki- well i'll be damned. =3**

**rima- bitch.**

**Kiki- thanks.**

**Utau- [sigh] she oens nothing thank god. If she did we would be.. [shiver] I can't even say it.**

**Kiki- oh ya. Before I forget I will be changing me name. It will now be... +Kiki+Cross+Nya+**

**Yaya- Nya?**

**Riki- she felt like it for some odd ball reason... [the girls shrugg] kiki will be kiki...**

**+X+X+X+X+X+**

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" amu yelled at suu. She looked at the others. "AND YOU! YOU HELPED!" I was laughing. The others in the class just stared... and another rumor... begins... now.

"look at the nerd... shes talking to herself again."

"no shes talking to her imaginary friend."

"OHOHOHO!" laughed saaya. "your a FREAK!" said saaya and dumped cake batter on amu. The boys were about to help her but I got to her first.

"amu..." I said. Amu stood and ran from the class fake crying. I hid a smile... ah... she learned from the best. I looked at saaya.

"girls." she said and snapped her fingers. They dumped batter on us.. yaya was eating the batter off of herself. Saaya stepped nextto me.

"thats what you get for stealing the boys." she whispered and we ran out. When we got to the office tusuka was there.

"uh... girls." said tusuka. "yukari has something to tell you. Shes in the room." we went to the basement.

"whatcha want?" asked amu cleaning ehrself.

"GOOD NEWS! EASTER AGREED WITH THECHANGE!" she yelled.

"YAY!" said yaya "finally yaya won't have to play those crapy drums."

"THEY ARE NOT CRAPPY!" yelled yukari. "I spent good money on those."

"ya... 50 bucks." replied yaya. I laughed.

"so we finally are just a singing group?" asked utau. Yukair nodded.

"sweet." I said. "no more instruments... to many bad memories." the others nod.

"uh... girls." we look at yukari. "will you ever tell the boys?" she asked.

"no." we answered together.

"me and nikaidou are getting married. Meaning you all will spend a lot of time together."

"we will take our chances."said amu.

"we hate them. Ever since then." said utau.

"what did happen?" asked yukari. We looked at each other.

"i do want to skip class..." I said. "okay. I'll go first." we all sat down. "at my hometown I had a friend named nadeshiko. One day she moved and her 'twin' nagihiko came. This was 2 years before tokyo." I said. "at first I hated him but then he saved me from being kidnapped. We bacome friends. He promised that he would be there for me. About a year later he confessed that he loved me and told me that he was really nadeshiko. I accepted. He promisd me forever. But then he said he was going to tokyo about 6 months later. He promised a long term relationship. Another 6 months and he has another girl on his arm. Then another and about 3 more. I was cruched. I ran away." yukari loked shocked.

"i'll go." said yaya. Whoa... first person...thats a... first. "i was your brothers friend." yukari was shocked. "a year before tokyo I was a freak. But when kairi spoke to me I felt alive. He said he would be my friend forever. Then he left. Promising letters that never came. Right before he left he confessed."

"me next." said amu. "when I was in middle school I was known as cool'n'spicy. Romors came and peole were scared of me." amu laughed bitterly. "my own parents were scared. It was a year and a half before tokyo. Kukai transferred and talked to me. He was a pain in the ass. He stalked me. But then he saved me from rape. I hung with him more ofton. He was a brother to me. He left promising to never forget me. On the news he was asked if he had a best friend from his last town. He said no. just friends now."

"mine was more confussing." said utau. "ikuto is my half brother." yukari looked shocked. "tadase was the annoying cousin. I had a complex then and ikuto ignored me. But I got over it. We got closer and closer. But ikutos dad left and he also disappeared tadase went with him. A question was asked of him. Do you have any sibblings? no."

"and you knwthe rest." said amu. "we went to tokyo played on the streets. You found us."

" And TADA! We live in HELL!" I finished. We all laugh.

"i see. I won't tell a soul. And it is now 4th period. go." said yukari.

"yukari." I said. "your like a mom I never had." and the others nodded to agree and we left. We could here yukari crying in joy.

**+X+X+X+X+X+**

**Amu POV**

it was now for our job the cosplay cafe. Our other hell.

"GIRLS! TODAY WE HAVE MAID COSTUMES!"yelled tusuka. "BETTER YET! how about I change the name! The MAID cafe? Huh! GREAT! And he left. We sigh. To many changes. We changed. It was a black and white lolita. **[A/N- rimas link- fc07 [dot] deviantart [dot] com/fs25/f/2008/073/7/e/i_cosplay_cafe_maid_outfit_by_ +X+ yayas link- s9 [dot] thisnext [dot] com/media/230x230/He-is-my-Master-Maids-Costume_ +X+ Utaus link- gadgetspirit [dot] com/pic/cosplay/Maid/ultra%20cute% +X+ amu link- cosplay [dot] ] **"now call the customers master." and he left.

"WHY AM I THE ONE IN THE TRAMP SUIT!" I yelled. Mine was the most reviling.

"we can't fit it." they replied.

"idiots." and we opened the shop. Things were working out nicely then it was my turn to answer. I was 5 familiar faces.

"wel-welcome masters." I said and bowed.. And ikuto smirked. "right this way." and I brought them to a table. "would you like something?" I asked.

"a rice omlet." said nagihiko. "for 5."

"yes master." and I left. The others were laughing. I put the order in.

"not funny. Those bastards are on my last nerves." I said.

"orders up!" and the rice omlet appeared. I smirked.

"rima you go becouse I have to pee!" and I ran off.

**Rima POV**

I twitched.

"AMU!" I yelled.i got the omlet and some ketchup and went to the table. I put on my sweet face.

"he you go masters. What would you like me to write on your omlet?" I asked.

"how about what you feel?" asked nagihiko. Player. I wrote in neat cursive writing annoyed and left.

"whatcha write on it rima?" asked yaya.

"annoyed." and the 3 laughed. Wait 3? "amu..." I grabbed her shoulders. "i'll kill you bitch... but on second thought... that was a funny moment so i'll not." and I let her go. "I have to go. You do it utau." I I ran.

"RIMA!" I laughed.

**Utau POV**

I stomped to the boys.

"hello masters. Do you need somehting else?" I asked.

"your number?" asked kukai.

"okay!" I said. He looked shocked. "its 1-800- GET-LOST!" and I stomped off. No ti saw them laughing and I pushed yaya to them.

"UTAU!"whined yaya. But finished walking. "heres your bill masters." she said. She got paid and 20 bucks was left. We split it.

"that nice. Today I got 30 bucks in tips." said amu. After we were dressed.

"LETS HIT HE MALL!" yelled yaya. We smiled.

"okay!" we were in our school uniform. In our bras that made us look boobless. I sighed.

"why do we where a disquize?" I asked.

"fans." the others reply.

"oh yeah..."

**Normal POV**

the gils went threw the mall and decided to take turns. First was the 'gothic lolita' shop. Amus choice.

"okay... rima... lets do it." said utau. Utau grabbed amu and pushed her in a dressing room. Rima and yaya brought clothes. "put these on." and utau threw them over.

Amu came out in the first outfit. It was a black skirt that stopped mid thigh. It has a elastic strap that is about 4 inches then the rest is ruffles and a net over it and has silver chains. **[A/N- I suck.. link- kaboodle [dot] ?v=1222186732000] **and her shirt was a belly button tank top. It was black and has a red cross on it.

The others nod at amu. She walks in and comes out in a dress. It was black stopping at her thigh and it looed velvet. It had white 'x's in two rows and bows under the rows. At the boottom was a lace border.

The others nodd again. The last out fit was black comando boots outlines in red. Then a red skirt stopping at her thigh and then a black and red stripped tank with a black hoddy over it.

"done." said amu. Next was yaya. they went to the story 'too cute'. And they locked yaya in a room and threw her some clothes. When she can out the came out in a long sleeve shirt, that was black, as a undershirt and and a white t-shirt that was white with a smily face. She had a black skirt on too. The others nodd and she leaves.

She came back in a sundress. It was light pink with ruffles. The others nodd and she leaves.

She came back out in a pair of flats and black shorts. She had a white tank top and over that was a pink hoodie. The others nodd.

Next they went to 'Sway' where utau's getting somehting. They lock her in the closet and threw in clothes. First she came in a black dress. **[a/n- like first condert dress]**then she comes out in a black pair of pants and a shirt the says 'i'm a angel' and has a halo. And on the back it says 'kidding i'm da devil' with horns on devil. The last one was heels, white pants, black tank, and a purple hoodie.

Next was 'circus'. Again they locked her in the closet and threw some clothes. 1st time she came out in a gold dress. It stoped mid thigh and was sleavless. 2nd was a pair of black shorts and a lime green shirt that says 'Circus Freak'. And the last was a pair of tenny shoes and a black skirt. She had a purple tank and a orange hoddie. They were done and went to the food court. They were all where one of the suits. Amu having the onewith the hoodie. Yaya in her dress, utau and rima in the ones with words.

Suddenly a annoying voice was heard.

**Amu POV**

we were at th food quart actually enjoy our life but then then saaya was heard. We looked and saw her glomped on ikuto. And her crew, rikka, che, moka, and momo, were glomped on the other boys. We rolled our eyes. The players with sluts. Fits...

"OHOHOHO!" laugh . "look. Its the loosers." she looked at rima. "nice shirt. It fits you." only seeing the freak part.

"thanks.." said rima sarcasticly. She looked at saays. It says 'queen b' with a bee and a crown. It was the slutt version. "yous fits too. Queen bitch." said rima and our group laughs.

"so? At least I have a boyfriend." she said. "and they are famous."

"so?" rima countered. "we don't care. They are players." and we got up. "later bitches." and we left. We went home. It was a 2 story house. When we have parties we go to our mansion.

'gichi gichi yaya dada,

gichi gichi yaya here,

moka choca lata yaya,

cheo lady marmalade'

utau answered the phone.

"ya?... sure... what?... HELL NO!... no dates?... okay... uh.. see ya soon."

"what-" started yaya.

"the hell happened?" finished rima.

"she wants us to go to the stdio. Sing songs. Sing more songs with the players. Then go to a party. And no dates." I saw rima looking scary.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Kiki- well I updated! Next chapter is deticated to LuvKills. :)

RB- RE-

Rima- DIE BITCH! [on floor beating the shit out of rb]

Ikuto- hehehe.. [vidoe tapping.]

Riki- [sigh] again?

Amu- review.


	7. No Air And A Fight

**Kiki- this is deticated to luvkills! ;)**

**Amu- she owns nothing.**

**Riki- no arguments... huh..**

**rima- no use.**

**Utau- she thinks we're complimenting her.**

**Riki- ahhh...**

it took us 10 minutes to calm down rima. We got dressed and left. We got to the studio and it was 7:00 and we felt... pissed. But its okay. We got there the players were their. They looked at us. They all smirked.

"hello ladies. Meet our girlfriends." said ikuto as if it were to make us jealous... the sluts were looking around the stodio.

"who cares?" said yaya.

"..." the boys were silent.

"well... the songs." said Yuu.

"yes." said yukari. "heres the list. Most written by you girls. some by the boys and some by the company." we looked at our list.

"stars are written by company." added yuu. We looked at the page.. again.

Songs:

1. Who Knew? - Emiko, & umi.

Rockstar -Ikuto, & kukai.

Never Again- Umi.

Rich Girl- Aiki and Emiko

Evacuate The Daanc Floor- Emiko & Nagihiko. *

Before He Cheats- Emiko

Get Out- Aiki & Emiko.

Ghost- Aiki, Emiko, & Cho. *

Becouse Of You- Umi, & Cho.

Get the Party Started- All Girls

Take A Bow- Umi.

Gun Powder & Lead- All Girls.

Break Your Heart- All Boys.

I Kissed A Girl- Girls. *

Fireflys- Kairi. *

No Air- Kairi & Aiki.*

Fly On The Wall- Cho

I Hate This Part- Aiki*

Shut Up And Drive- Aiki*

Who Wrote What:

Emiko- 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 10, 12.

Umi- 1, 3, 8, 9, 10, 11.

Aiki- 3, 4, 6, 7, 10.

Cho- 9, 10, 17.

Ikuto- 2, 13.

Kairi- 13.

Tadase- 13.

Nagihiko- 13.

kukai- 2, 13.

us girls were fumming.

"uh... who wants to go first?" asked yukari.

"i will." said yaya. She went In and the song started to play.

**Shut Up And Drive: Rhianna [a/n: don't own. Reason why this song cuz I think yaya sings like this! X**D]

_[Verse 1]  
I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one __step__ into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
__  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

[Verse 2]  
I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So _start__ me up and __watch__ me go, go, go, go_

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
_(drive, drive, drive)_

The boys looked amazed.

**I Hate This Part- PCD [a/n: haha. I still own nothing. I won't own any of these songs!]**

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here 

"EMIKO! COME AND SING WITH ME!" yelled yaya. The boys were in shock on how well she sang those songs. And she even sung them... rima walked and and got ready and it started to play.

**RichGirl- [A/N- own. Nothing. Eva and gwen own!] **_yaya _**rima _both_**

_If I was a Rich Girl  
Na [x15]  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne _Westwood__  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Tokyo mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to my fancy house in Okasa town_

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby [she said this while pointing to the girls. Rima love, utau angel, me music, and herself baby... odd I know...]_  
Hurry up and come and save me  
_  
_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring  
__All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know_

**Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love  
What? Give it up  
What?**  
_(shouldn't matter) [x4]_  
**What?  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all the love  
What? Give it up  
What?** _(shouldn't matter)_  
**What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track ending  
You know you can't buy these things  
See Higaroshi and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am**

_**Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but love**_

_If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my __cash flow__ would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

The boys stared at the two. Well... I would two. They put a lot of feeling into it...

"KAIRI!" yelled yaya angerly. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" she must hate him... she never curses... except that one time she drank wine... kairi walked in and got set.

**No Air- jordan sarks and chris brown** _yaya _** kairi _both_**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand  
**  
_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

**I ****walk****, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care__****_

So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
_There's no air, no air_

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't** _breathe  
There's no air, no air_  
_**  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**_  
**No more  
Baby**  
**There's no air, no air  
No air, **_**oh!**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

_Got me out here in the water so deep__**  
**_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_**  
**__If you ain't here I just can't breathe__**  
There's no air, no air**_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air__**  
No air**_

When the song was done Aiki was crying. She put so much emotion in that song. Everyone was shocked. But me. I'm like her sister. Not fake. I know how this song with kairi gave her a burn to the heart. I went in and comforted her.

"shush... its okay... aiki.. its okay.." I said. She stop crying. I noticed yuu was gone. Hmm...

"are yuou okay aiki?" asked kairi. I saw a fire in aiki's eyes.

**Normal POV**

"am... I... OKAY? NO I AM NOT YOU PLAYER!" she yelled at kairi. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A PLAYER LOOKING TO BREAK A WOMENS HEART!" kairi looked mad... buutt... kukai came in. "DON'T YELL AT HIM BITCH!" he yelled. Emiko [rima] looked at the sluts. And the one who was moka... I asume was kairis new slutt looked mad too. Emiko walked in.

"BASTARD DON'T YELL AT THE CHILD!" she yelled at kukai. Nagi came in.

"child? I thought you were... your shorter than her..." he said and eimiko was about to yell but cho [utau] came in.

"DON'T KNOCK MY SISTA!" yelled cho. Ikuto came in.

"you girls are rude as hell." he said. Yuu came.

"GO GET A LIFE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled cho and emiko.

"we already have you bitches. An exclusive life." said kairi. yukari laughed.

"this is better than a spainish soap opera" said yukari and yuu chuckled.

"we better break it up..." he said.

"hell no." said yukai. "this is funny shit." and yuu just shook his messy hair.

"SLUTTS!" yelled a nasal voice. "DON"T YELL AT OUR BFS!" everyone looked at the whores.

"why should we listen to you bitch?" asked umi [amu] with a raised eyebrow.

"wo you call'n a bitch whore?" said saya. Emiko stepped in.

"you." said emiko. "your a filthy slutt. You make out with boys othr thasn boyfriends. I can tell by your clothings." saaya looked mad.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" yelled moka. "you can't get hooked with the boys so your jealous."

"nope." said aiki. "we hate the bastards. They hit on us the creeps. Staring at our breasts and our ass." she said. Everyone looked at aiki.

"you klnow I just noticed that you never curse." said tadase. "but now you do it."

"shes upset." said umi. "aiki... chocolate cake in the cafe." she whispered to aiki.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" and she ran out of the door. They all sweat dropped and the girls thought _'yaya.'_

"GET OUT OF THE MIKE ROOM! ESPECIALY THE SLUTTS!" yelled yukari. "WE DON'T NEED TO DISINFECT IT!" the girls came out lauging... well except saaya and moka.

"now. Whose next?"asked yuu.

"me." said umi.

**Riki- tell me how is that for LuvKillz?**

**Kiki- the fight. Wrote to me the line about 'get a life' and the boys say 'we got one. An exclusive life.' its a good line.**

**Ikuto- did we just get served by yaya?**

**Amu&Rima- ahahahaha... YES! AHAHAHA!**

**Boys- [sigh] great. [sarcasm.]**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Rima- [kicks RB in the place where the sundon't shine and starts to fake cry.] PLEASE REVIEW! [sniff] I hate it when people don't review. [looking like a little girl crying that makes people go 'Awww..']**

**Nagi- fake crying. [looks smug.]**

**Rima- BITCH! I WAS HELPING KIKI!**

**Kiki- well... really do review.**

**Emmett- KIKI! [hugs.]**

**Kiki- EM- EMMETT! [can't breathe.]**

**EM- opps... **

**Kiki- idiot this is a shugo chara fanfic! Go. To. Twilight. **

**EM- oh.. okaayy... [walks away all sad.]**

**Rima- didn't he do this before?**

**Riki- yep.**

**Yukair- review... I guess... that was better than a spainish soap opera...**


	8. A Tramp Being Stupid

**Kiki- I want to thank all my reviewers except for one.**

**Riki- why not one?**

**Kiki- she gave me a nasty review.**

**Amu-what did the review say?**

**Kiki- this.**

Your story sucks.

Go take some grammar classes, and come back when you're serious about writing.

I could go into detail about how utterly ridiculous this whole thing is, but I don't think you'll appreciate it. Because you're probably way too dumb to understand half of this review, anyway.

Have a nice day!

**Rima- thats rude. Calling you dumb. And saying your story sucks. **

**Utau- shes a bitch. Whats her name?**

**Kiki- Tusuki no kimi. And if read this kimi then I will tell you this. How would you feel if people called you dumb and say your story sucks? Well. Your probably thought I wouldn't have put your name here and your review. Well I did bitch. I did. And I am not dumb. You are. my story doesn't suck. Your ability to like a story is just so bad that you bitch about grammar problems. Not like those to be helpful but those to say they are better. I am not dumb. I am at the top of my fucking class.**

**Rima- [whistle] ooohh... she got burned.**

**Amu- O.O wow.**

**Utau- o.O whoa. Who knew kiki could serve someone.**

**Rima- okay... well... kiki owns nothing...**

**Kiki- oh and I am sorry it repeated. It does that becouse my computer glitched... agian.. and sorry i copied the last chapter. i thought it was this chapter.**

**Normal POV**

umi, aka amu, went to the room and the song started to play.

**Never Agian- kelly clarckson [an- I own no songs.]**

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?__school__ answer  
Try and make it all okay_

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again__answer__  
Repent yourself away__You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again__Never_

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again_

Umi looked sad in the boys eyes But just proving that she is strong. The girls write songs from experience. This was one of them.

**Take A Bow- rhianna **

_[sopken: deticated to emiko.]_

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You?re so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don?t tell me you?re sorry 'cause you?re not  
And baby when I know you?re only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it?s time to go, curtain?s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it?s over now  
(But it?s over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking? 'bout, ?Girl, I love you," "You?re the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

Don?t tell me you?re sorry 'cause you?re not  
And baby when I know you?re only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it?s time to go, curtain?s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it?s over now  
(But it?s over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it?s time to go, curtain?s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it?s over now  
(But it?s over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

"why to emiko?" asked ikuto after a pauswe of silence.

"she went threw hell." replied umi. "emi get your ass in here. Time for it." she came in and the song played.

**Who Knew- Pink **_emiko[rima] _**umi[amu] _both._**

**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right**_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
**__**?Cause they're all wrong**_

I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right

**I know better  
?Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?**

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
__**Oh no, no no**_

_I wish I could touch you again  
__I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_

But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah

**I'll keep you locked in my head [**_my head]_**  
Until we meet again **_[agian]_  
_Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend_  
_**What happened?**_

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone**_**  
**__I'd stand up and punch them out  
?Cause they're all wrong_

**And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**  
**And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember**

**But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?**_who knew?_  
**My darling **_**I miss you**_  
**My darling,** _who knew?  
_  
_**Who knew?**_

My darling  
My darling,

Everyone was shocked at how they put their voic and heart into it. That was to much soul.

"cho." said umi in a whisper. The song started.

B**ecouse Of You- Kelly Clarkson **_umi _**cho **_**both**_

**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
****'Cause my heart so much misery**

_I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

**Because of you  
**_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**__  
Because of you  
__**I learned to play on the safe side  
**__**So I don't get hurt**__  
_  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_  
**  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to __start__ with_

**Because of you**_**  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**__Because of you__**  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt**_

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

**I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain**

**Because of you**_**  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**__Because of you__**  
I learned to play on the **__**safe side**__**  
So I don't get hurt  
**_  
_Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you__  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

**Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid  
**  
_Because of you_  
**Because of you**

Umi had no emotion on her face but you could see sadness in her yellow eyes.

"its time time to go home." she said. It was late. Those songs take awhile to record you know. It was 9:00. they all packed up and began to leave. Before the girls could leave the building the boys girlfriends were there. In a stupid formation.

"stop trying to steal our boyfriends bitches." said saaya. It was emiko who made to step.

"we're not. You can have them." they tried to walk away but they stopped them.

"just stop trying." she said.

**Rima POV**

"leave us alone. If you don't i'm calling security." said aiki.

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL OUR BFS!" she screeched at us.

"SECURITY!" yelled cho. The guards came.

"whats the problem?" he asked.

"my mother is _the_ yamabuki. The rich one." they looked at us as if we caused this.

"we're 'get a life'." said umi. They grab the group of sluts and begin to throw them out but the boys come out.

"what the hell is going on?" asked ikuto.

"these girls were causing trouble for this band." said a guard.

"let go of our girlfriends." said kukai.

"your reason why?" asked another one.

"we're 'Exclusive Life'" said nagihiko. The guards looked between us. We turn to see a little boy Hikaru. Umi... amu looked at hikaru and smiles at him. She used to watch hikaru once. She opened up to him.

"HIKARU!" she gasped and went and picked the 2nd grader up. He was small for his age.

"a-umi!" he said. He hugged her back.

"whose the brat?" asked ikuto.

"sir should we throw these girls out?" asked the chief of them. Hikaru looked at us then the girls.

"yes." he said. And they threw them out.

"hay hikaru." said cho... utau.

"how has our little boy been doing." I asked.

"I'm not that short... compared to you." he said. I puffed my checks.

"watch what you say squirt. She had a long night." said aiki... yaya. She acts grown around hikaru becouse he taught her how to be safisticated.

"fine." he got down from amu. "who are they?" he asked.

"you don't know us brat?" asked ikuto.

"i'm not a brat idiots." he shot back.

"we're 'Exclusive Life'" said nagihiko.

"who?" he asked. Us girls smile. He knows them. Hes messing with him. Hes more childish since he hanged out with yaya.

"why you little-" ikuto was cut off but a gasp. We looked at kairi. He bowed down to hikaru.

"s-sorry." he said.

"what are doing?" asked kukai.

"he-h-he's t-the b-b-b-oss." tadase stuttered. They rest looked shocked.

"that boy..." said ikuto. Hikaru huffed.

"well then. You girls are getting a surprise at the party." he said. Now acting... like a boss. "so are those idiots. Sorry about it though. And how do they know who I am?"

"internet." replied kairi and tadase together. They sounded like us...

"well... bye!" we all said and ran. We went home and fell into sleep.

**+X+X+**

**Kiki- well. I am sorry for the wait. I will update less ofton becouse school has started for me and need to keep up if I pass this grade... the 8th grade. [sighs]**

**Amu- wow. Hard.**

**Riki- i'm in it too. Its hell.**

**Kiki- well at least your not taking algebra 1! a HIGH SCHOOL class.**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Rima- … die. [shoots him with gun. Falls but still alive.]**

**Riki- damn. That was your last bullet...**

**Kiki- [sweat drop] well... review. Oh read my other story and tell me what you think. I need a new summary for it I think... tell me what you think. And... REVIEW!**


	9. AN replacment Get Exclusive

**Kiki- HAY! IIIIII'MMMM BAAAACCCKKKK!**

**Ikuto- NOOOOOO!O!O!O!O!O!OO!O!OO!**

**Kiki- oh stuff it. Anyways. I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update but here I am! I changed my name to Cross-Pixie-Kiki becouse CrossKikiNya wasn't my cousins favorite... hmm... so HERE I GO!**

**Ikuto- just get to it kid.**

**Kiki- for your info I am now 14!**

**Amu- O.O 14...**

**Kiki- JK!... or am I?**

**Utau- OH FOR THE LOVE OF-**

**Kiki- OMO!**

**Rima- OMO?**

**Riki- oh my oprah.**

**Kiki- I OWN NUTIN! If I did I'd be RICH! Like MADONA!**

**- Madona?**

**+X+X+X+**

**RANDOM POV**

Its been a while since the recording. We had finished yesterday and had practiced songs not recorded to play at the party tonight. The 'Exclusives' are going to bring their sluts... oopss.. i mean giiiiirlfriiieennndsss... bitches more like it... hmm... What to wear?

**+X+X+X+**

When we all arrived we were dressed in HOT clothes.

Utau- strapless dress that was Lavender with white, and black butterfly patterns. And amzingly black hooker heels.

Yaya- light lime green skirt and a soft pink shirt with 'Where my ducky' on the front. She has green flats.

Amu- Blood red top with black mini skirt. And long black and white striped socks. She had black boots on.

And ME! I had a orange dress with a black bow around my waist. I had black flats, too.

All of our hairs looked like it when we were in school, but wig color. My violet hair is wavy like at school, Amus wig is like at school, Utaus in in her usual piggy tails and so is Yaya.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" screamed Yaya. She got up and ran out of the car. We all sigh and follow. We were met by many people and we hid from the boys as long as we could. We saw Kazuomi walk on stage.

"Okay! Everyone haing fun? Good. Now we have a music video recorded prematurely by the band 'Get A Life" he said and everyone cheered. It showed us girls in a classroom. We were all in school uniforms **{A/N: like in anime!} ** Amu was in a black and white version, Utau had midnight blue and lavender, Yaya had pink and light blue, and finaly I had orange and lime green.

A young man in a suit walked in and set down his brief-case. which is our principle Tusuka. Yaya and Amu were sitting on top of the desk and Utau and I were sitting in it.

**{A/N-**_Amu _**Rima **Yaya **_Utau __All _**Person+Person**}**

"Uh. Thats hot." I said pointing at the teacher.

"_**Iiiiiiiiit's **_**tasty it's like a cup cake, its cotton candy, it **Melts in your mouth. {R+Y}" I sang swinging my legs in the desk. We all stand and Utau leans on the teachers desk.

"And lately i've been getting hunger pains when you lick your lips while you check me out{U+Y}." he backs into the corner and we circle him. He looked scared.

"_Fast car_" shows Amu 

"**Boring"** shows me 

"Girlfriend" shows Yaya 

"_**Boring**_" shows Utau 

"**Got money**" shows me 

"_Boring_" shows Amu 

"_**No-oh-oh-oh**_" shows teacher 

"_Hot friends"_ shows Amu 

"**Boring**" shows me 

"Rock band" shows Yaya 

"_**Boring**_" shows Utau 

"**Not interested**" shows me 

"_**No Tha-ank you**_" shows Teacher. He runs past us and out of the room looking scared as hell.  
_**  
"If you want meYou're gonna have to catch me" **_Yaya sits on the teachers deak._**  
**_

"_**If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa And if you catch me" **_Amu joins Yaya_**  
**_

"_**You're gonna have to show me How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa" **_me and Utau lean on the sides. We hold pictures in our hands.

"_**Yooooooou're**__ Scrumptious I kinda like it I'm indecisive I change my mind a lot" _Amu holds pictures of the Band EL {exclusive life.}  
"_**But you're hot **__(you're so hot) __**But I think you kinda know it Really hopin you don't blow it so bring it" **_they stand and stand infront of the board which has the Els names on it.

"You're tired" Yaya crossed off Kairi 

"**Boring"** I was next to the desk 

"_**You're sore"**_ Utau crossed off Ikuto. 

"_Boring" _Amu stood nextt o the desk. 

"**You worked all day"** I cross out tadase. 

"Boring" said everyone but me 

"_**Whoa-oa-oa-oa"**_ tasuka slipped in. 

"_Big boat"_ of goes Kukai 

"Boring" yaya 

"**Black AmEx"** their goes Nagihiko. 

"_**glistening"**_ Utau 

"_Six pack"_ amu 

"well, heh" Yaya and me

_**"If you want me You're gonna have to catch me"**_we are infront of the desk.  
_**"If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa And if you catch me" **_Utau notices the man_**  
"You're gonna have to show me How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa" **_

_**Whoa-oa-oa-oa **_ we decide to teaste. I grab his tie.

"**If I let you catch me It's because I think you're really cute" ** he looks scared even more.**  
****"And if you don't get it right I'mma be like** really really mad{R+Y}" I push him down.

_**"Uh insert rap here. 12345678. Go. Go."**_ utau pushes him up and he break dances. 

"**That's hot" **I spoke while watching.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa If you want me, you catch me, yeah whoa-oa-oa-oa If you catch me, you show me, yeah whoa-oa-oa-oa"  yayas on the desk and repeats fro awhile

"_**If you want me You're gonna have to catch me"**___ we move the desk and yaya jumps off _**  
**_

"_**If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa And if you catch me" **_amu writes on board but can't see it._**  
**_

"_**You're gonna have to show me How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa" **_pulls down map to cover it.

_**Fast car**_  
Boring  
**Girlfriend**  
_Boring_  
Got money  
**Boring**  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_  
_Hot friends_  
Boring  
_**Rock band**_  
_Boring_  
**Not interested**  
_**Whoa-oa-oa-oa **_

we all walk away but yaya runs in and puts the map up and in Impressive leters it says. "_Give up boys. Not Intrested."_

everyone clapped.

"girls come on stage!" we walk on. "what inspired this song?"

"The boys who are currently stalking us." I said bluntly.

"Which is?..."

"Exclusive Life. They don't take a hint. _We _aren't interested. They can't believe that a girl would not fall for the playboy act." said utau.

"We don't like them like that. Clueless clueless boys." said amu.

"AIKI HATES THEIR GF'S!" said yaya.

"How about performing that song you offered earlier?" we nod. We get the music running and we stand and the mikes.

{**A/N: **_amu _**rima **Yaya _**Utau**_yaya echos in song}

**  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**  
_**Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch**_  
_**I would know**_

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_[CHORUS]_  
**Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_**You're in then you're out**_  
You're up then you're down  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
**It's black and it's white**  
_**We fight, we break up**_  
We kiss, we make up

(you) **You don't really want to stay, no**  
(but you) _**But you don't really want to go-o**_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
**You're yes then you're no**  
You're in then you're out  
_**You're up then you're down**_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync_  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
_Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_[CHORUS]_  
**Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_**You're in then you're out**_  
You're up then you're down  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
**It's black and it's white**  
_**We fight, we break up**_  
We kiss, we make up

(you) **You don't really want to stay, no**  
(but you) _**But you don't really want to go-o**_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
**You're yes then you're no**  
You're in then you're out  
_**You're up then you're down**_

**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar**  
_**Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**_

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

_[CHORUS 2:]_  
**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no**  
_You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
_**We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**_  
**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no**  
_You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
_**We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**_  
(you) **You don't really want to stay, no**  
(but you) _But you don't really want to go-o_  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
_**You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...  
**_

"There you go!" with that we got off stage as people cheered.

"Okay. Now for the reason of this party. The girls are no longer a band. But a group of singers. Since they need a band and Yukari and Nikaidou are getting married. They will be the new band called Get Exclusive."

"**_WHAT!" _**us, the boys, and their sluts yelled. Ugh. Amu ran out side and then I saw Kukai do the same. I run and hide so I won't kill anyone.

**+X+X+ AMU POV +X+X+**

I can't believe Hikaru. He understood... Kazuomi! Of course. Ugh. I desided to take a short cut to home and I walked down an ally. The charas were home having a party of their own. I heard movement and stopped. I looked around. When I turned I saw a man. And he grabbed me.

"hay sweety. I'll show you a good time." He grabs my wig and it falls as he kisses me. I tried to get his drunk ass off me but her was to strong. He released my lips and started to rip my clothes. I did what I did all those years ago... screamed.

"_**HELP!"**_

**+X+X+ Kukai POV +X+X+**

"_**HELP"**_ I heard. I.. I recognized it...

_Flashback_

"**HELP!"**_ I heard. I ran and saw Amu being stripped and I pun hed the guy and picked her up she looked in my eyes._

"_Thanks Kukai." and she fell asleep._

_End of Falshback._

My head was killing me. Stupid amnesia. I ran and saw Amu from school being stripped... I beat up the guy and picked her up. I stepped on something. I picked it up with her in my hands an I ran to my house..

**+X+X+X+**

**Kiki- you must hate me.**

**Ikuto- as much as the devil hates God.**

**Riki- harsh.**

**Amu- i-i was almost raped?**

**Kiki- key word: almost.**

**RB- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! -in kookoo clock.-**

**Rima- JUST DIE YOU DAMN BUTTON! -beats clock with hammer.-**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Kiki- well... to end this odd AN I won't reiew as much anymore and I am think about giving the story away to a creative Author. So if you want either of my storys then ask and I will think about it, I'm not sure if I will give it away... i'll tell you what.. if I get above 20 reviews I will think about keeping it. But tell me if you want this story or my other one! Hope to read your reviews real soon!**


	10. Fluffy momment

**Kiki- WELL HERE YOU GO!**

**Ikuto- … what ever.**

**Amu- Kiki owns nothing!**

**+X+X+X+**

_My head was killing me. Stupid amnesia. I ran and saw Amu from school being stripped... I beat up the guy and picked her up. I stepped on something. I picked it up with her in my hands an I ran to my house..._

**+X+X+X+**

**+~Kukai POV~+**

When I got to my small house **(A/N: the one he lives in by himself. Then theirs a mansion with the other guys.) **I laid her down. I remembered I had put her stuff in my pocket. I dug in them and found a wig. It was midnight blue... like Umi's... I put it on her and I fainted.

_**+~Dream~+**_

_I was walking with a girl... she looked a lot like Amu... she was Amu!_

"_Thank you for saving me yesterday... maybe your not the creepy, stupid, stalker I thought you were. If you weren't following me I would have..." her voice trailed off._

"_Its okay Hinamori, don't talk about it." I said._

"_Thank you for not telling my parents." she whispered. She stopped waking and faced me. "I'd like to be your friend Kukai!" she said._

"_No." I said. She looked sad. "You're more of a sister to me." then she hugged me and we ran to school. The board at school said January 1, 2006. it is now 2010. Four years ago.. that's right... I forgot everything between the January of 2006 and July of 2007... _

_**+~End~+**_

_'so... Amu was... My best friend... no... my sister?'_ I thought. _Wow_... suddenly a whole burst of memories came...

**+~Normal~POV~+**

Amu started to wake up. When she did she saw Kukai. She blushed when she saw she was in a over sized T-shirt.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You were almost raped. I saved you. I changed you." he said shakily. "Hinamori I missed you!" and he hugged her.

"Yo-you called me Hinamori!" she exclaimed.. "WAIT! You CHANGED me?" pulling back from his hug.

"Ya... your clothes were ripped everywhere and you were freezing." he explained. "I want to explain something." she nodded. "When I was in Tokyo I was in the bus that got hit. I got amnesia and lost my memories of 2006 and 2007. so I forgot about you. The others have too." she nods and hugs Kukai.

"I'm just glad your back!" she said.

**+~X~+**

**Kiki- sorry it was short... if I get tons of reviews I'll make bigger chap! so REVIEW! **

**Riki- YA REVIEW!**

**Amu- PLEASE!**

**Riki- YA PLEASE!**

**RB- RIKI'S A LESBO!**

**Riki- YA I'M A- WHAT THE HELL! -beats RB up-**

**Rima- now a bunch of lesbians {come on! Gay people and lesbians are awesome... I know a few... not like thaaaat} are helping Riki beat up RB. -on radio- any request calls for his torture please review. Just click the button!**

**Amu&Kiki- O.O wooooooow.**

**Ikuto- REVIEW PLEASE! -cat eyes- **

**Amu&Kiki&Utau- AWWWW!**

**FanGirls- -nose bleed-**


	11. Wedding Part 1

______________________

____________________________

**Kiki- I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers... except the pissy ones about my grammar and short chapter. Not those sweet gentle ones that inspire me! I'm not stupid either missy! Ooo SHINY! [chases light]**

**Ikuto- [whisper to Amu] i'm sacred to piss her off.**

**Amu- why? [confussed while watching Kiki chase a light on the wall.]**

**Riki- she gets creepy... [holding the light]**

**Kiki- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! [tries to get light.]**

**Ikuto- oh shit... what is it? [cat ears and tail pop out and joins Kiki]**

**Riki&Amu- XD**

**Amu- AHAHAHAHA! Kiki owns nothing!**

**+~X~+~X~+**

"So what your telling us is... Kukai and the rest of EL have... amnesia?" asked Utau.

"And they forgot when the met us and when they left us?" asked Yaya.

"And only their strongest memory can get it back? Asked Rima.

"Uh... Yes. Yes. And yes." said Amu.

They girls all took in the new information. They were confussed as hell.

"Any ways!" said Yaya to change the subject. "When you left, Kazoumi said out new name 'Get Exclusive' I think it's pretty good myself." she was now acting adult like. Damn she can be bi-polar.

"And now we are going to America... right after the wedding...which in in a WEEK!" screamed a voice from the closet. Every one sweat dropped. Rima got up and opened the door.

"Yukari..." she said.

"Hay! You came home to early!" she complained. "Anyways! Utau will be my maid-of-honor, Rima my cute -GROWL- little -GURRRR- flower girl!-BARKBARKBARK-" yukair was now dodging Rima's blows. "Amu and Yaya will bridesmaids... oh and Hikaru is the ring barer. You all will plan the whole thing." they nodded. "I gave the boys your music so you can learn the cords." again with the nodding. "And lastly you will sing normal wedding songs! You know the regular stuff!" they nod... again.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"I can't do this. It can't do this!" panted Yukari. "HOW THE ELL DID HE CONVENCE ME TO MARRY HIM!" she screamed. "Okay Yukari. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. AHHHHH~!" she screamed. The girls lined up and slapped her one at a time. Yukari was in a white jeweled dress. Her bouqeut was the colors of the girls dresses. **[Link- http:/ ]**

"Get a hold of yourself." said Rima. As she slapped Yukari.

"You can do it." said Utau. Slap.

"YOU LOVE HIM STUPID!" said Yaya. Slap.

"Yes. Breathe. Breathe." said Amu. Amu was in a Chara Change with Miki inspecting the dresses.

"Why the hell am I a flower girl?" asked Rima. It was a strapless white dress and in the middle is a black scarf in a bow. **[Link(no spaces)- http:/ www. ] **Her violet wig was cut to just below her shoulder blade. And in her hair was a white flower. Her petals were multi-colored in her basket.

"Cuz Yaya isn't small enough." said Yaya. "Besides, Yaya's allergies are acting up!" she complained. She was in a short mermaid style pink dress. **[Link- www. /images/027_hotpink_] **her bouquet was a soft pink and dark pink flower arrangement.

"Hay. Rima. At least you don't look like Whore-of-Honor." said Utau. Her dress was the shortest... Yaya's looked the same length but hers won't fly around. At the end was purple wavy thing **(O.O... say nothing...) **and then a jeweled belt that went up into straps around her neck. **[Link- http:/ /www. /images/stores/763/j/jovani-homecoming-dress-159241-7611988] **her flowers were the dress the girls giggled at Utaus joke... except Yukari. Who was hyperventilating.

"I find mine... perfect." the others nodded at Amu's words. This was payback from her Maid suit. Hers was simple a black wavy dress with white lace. **[Link-****http:/ www. /bridesmaid_dresses—****] **same color flowers.

"It's not fair." muttered Utau.

"Yukari!" Amu suddenly said. She grabbed her and and brought her to the front. Kairi was there ready to bring her down the ail, since her farther couldn't make it. All the boys were in plain tux. 'Lucky' went into the girls minds.

**+~Skip cuz I fall asleep in these~+~YAYA POV~+**

"You may kiss the bride." said the preacher. Yaya stopped crying, Rima woke up from slumber, Amu tried to keep standing, and Utau had a spark in her eye. Yukari and Yuu kissed and Utau gave the girls cameras, as they took pictures Utau popped a streamer cannon... GE started to laugh as they continue to kiss... 2... 3... 4... 5... wow. Yaya has never seen a kiss like that... uh... 10... 11... 12... 13...

"Okay love bird. I'm hunry." said Utau. The love birds broke apart.

"Hay, Hay, Cho! IF they are 'Love Birds'... when will they lay eggs?" Yaya asked Utau.

"Ya... when WILL you lay eggs?" asked Rima.

"Soon I hope. I want to be an Auntie!" said Amu.

"Uh-WE-And-Uh-Eggs?" stuttered Yukari.

"Um-We-And-Man-Woman-Baby?" stuttered Yuu.

"Wow... Aiki thinks this was fun!" Yaya said.

"Um... Girls... we have to stop the disguises. How will the boys react if they saw... you in America." whispered Yukari. Yuu nodded.

"FINE! See you later bitch. We need to get out of these heels and set the instruments. THEN we will reveal all. Kay?" Rima stormed off. Wow. Yaya wasn't scared this time.

"See." Amu left.

"You." oh! There goes Utau.

"LATER!" Yaya ran after my sisters.

**+~TIME SKIP~+~NORM POV~+**

"Hello everybody!" The band were now outside for the reception. And had a concert stage... "We. The former band of 'Get A Life' have a confession to make." said Utau. The girls had sunglasses on.

"There has never been an Aiki and Umi Higaroshi." said Amu.

"There has never been a Emiko and Cho Cross." said Utau.

"We all have been lying about our identity to have a normal life." said Yaya.

"I know it sounds stupid but we wanted to live like normal people. But now... we are about to graduate an we have decided to tell the truth... that and Yukari is forcing us." said Rima.

"I am Hinimori Amu." she took her wig and glasses off.

"I'm Hoshina Utau." followng Amu's steps.

"Mashiro Rima."

"Yaya is Yuuki Yaya!" she said.

"There. Now put your jaws up and I believe... Kukai made a song about it?" said Amu.

"Yep." he nodded. **(A/N: this is for the person who asked for the song to be played!) **he went to the mike as the girls took the instruments, as the other boys are in shock. Amu stood near Kukai.

____________________

**The Offspring- Your gonna go far kid**

_Show me how to lie _

_You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
Is an art that's hard to teach_

Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance fucker, dance  
Man, you never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far kid

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sight  
So play it out, I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me

There's someone in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
If you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Now you lead the way  
Show the lie today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far kid  
Trust and see

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance fucker dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Sp dance fucker dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

No more alibis, mow them down like flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

**AMU POV **

"Oaky!" said Rima all cheery in the mike. "Now we have a song for the bride and groom to dance to. It is called 'Halo.'" and the boys came up and got on the band set. We all went one of the 5 mikes. On was empty. It was for the boys.

____________________

**Halo- Beyonce **_Rima_, **Everyone but Ri, _everyone_**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling them down  
And they didnt even put up a fight  
They didnt even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin in the light of your Halo  
I got my angel now_

Its like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin  
Its the risk that im takin  
I aint never gonna shut you out

Everywhere Im lookin now  
Im surrounded by your embrace  
_**Baby I can see your Halo**__  
You know youre my saving grace  
Youre everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
__**Baby I can feel your Halo**__  
Pray it wont fade away _

I can feel your halo** (halo)**_ halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo (_**halo)**_ halo  
I can feel your halo _**(halo)**_ halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo _**(halo**_) halo _

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
Youre the only one that I want  
Think im addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity cant begin  
To pull me to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin  
Its the risk that i'm takin  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
_  
Everywhere Im lookin now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
__**Baby I can see your Halo**__  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face_

_**Baby I can feel your Halo**__  
Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo _**(halo)**_ halo  
_I can see your _halo_(**halo**)_halo__  
I can feel your halo__**(**_**halo**_**)**__ halo  
_I can see your _halo__ (_**halo**_) __halo__  
I can feel your halo (_**halo**_) halo  
_I can see your _halo__ (_**halo**_) __halo_

_Halo, Halo _

Everywhere Im lookin now  
Im surrounded by your embrace  
_**Baby I can see your Halo**__  
You know youre my saving grace  
Youre everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
__**Baby I can feel your Halo**__  
Pray it wont fade away___

I can feel your halo (**halo**_) halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo _**(halo**_) halo  
I can feel your halo (_**halo**_) halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo (_**halo **_) halo  
I can feel your halo (_**halo **_) halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo ( _**halo)**_ halo  
I can feel your halo (_**halo**_) halo  
_**I can see your**_ halo (_**halo **_) halo _

Everyone clapped at Yuu and Yukari. They looks so happy.

"Okay. Now that the brides farther could not make it. We shall get Kairi to go down." said Yaya as she took his spot.

"Ikuto would you please sing 'Bad Day?'" I asked.

______________________

_**Bad Day- Daniel Powter**_

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
_

_They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad _day_

_You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that _strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
_  
Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You __work at__ a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

"How is everyone enjoying the wedding. One more song and we will share words for the groom and bride." said Utau as Kairi came up.

"Uh... Well since we are going to America Yukari wants us to learna new type of style. Country. Here is our first song in the genre." I said.

**+~X~+**

**Kiki- how was it?**

**Room-...**

**Kiki- they left mew T-T**

**RB- you have me!**

**Kiki- go fuck yourslef!**

**RB- ok... [leaves]**

**Kiki- O.o o-okay then... uh... review? I guess?**

**RB- PLEASE DO!**

**Kiki- OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**RB-... okay.**

**Kiki- so... Flyleaf... you a fan? Review! Tell me! I love them! *-* they are my HEROES! Christian music for me! ^-^ yay! :| no i'm serious review.**


	12. Wedding Pt 2 and After

**Kiki- DAMN HER TO HELL!**

**Ikuto- Who?**

**Amu- Lemme Guess? Ms. Psycho?**

**Kiki- YES!**

**Rima- I kow how you feel. Nikidou is a pain in the ass.**

**Nikidou- I heard that. -in his oh-so scary voice, appearing from the dark. And disappeared again.-**

**Everyone- -shivers-**

**Kiki- she gave me C's in her classes. That Bitch.**

**Riki- Kiki owns nothing... -watches Kiki rant about teacher.-**

"Here it is." said Amu. The song began.

**Love story- taylor swift- Amu is italic :3**

_We were both young when i first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights,_  
_See the party the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_and say hello_  
_little did I know_

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet_  
_and I was crying on the staircase_  
_begging you please don?t go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_  
_you?ll be the prince and i?ll be the princess_  
_its a love story baby just say yes_

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_we keep quiet because we?re dead if they know_  
_so close your eyes_  
_lets escape this town for a little while_  
_cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter_  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet_  
_but you were everything to me_  
_and i was begging you please don?t go and i said_

_[ From: . ]_

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_i?ll be waiting all theres left to do is run_  
_you be the prince and i?ll be the princess_  
_its a love story baby just say yes_

_romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_this love is difficult, but its real_  
_don?t be afraid we?ll make it out of this mess_  
_its a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_my faith in you was fading_  
_when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_romeo save me i?ve been feeling so alone_  
_i keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_is this in my head, i don?t know what to think_  
_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_marry me juliet you?ll never have to be alone_  
_i love you and thats all I really know_  
_i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_  
_its a love story baby just say yes_  
_oh, oh,_  
_we were both young when i first saw you_

the crowd began the cheer and they smiled and got off stage. Yukari hugged them and said something.

"I think your the daughters I've never had." she whispered. They hug back and then an arm wrapped around Amu.

"LET'S GET OUR WEDDING ON!" yelled Kukai.

During the wedding involved Kukai and Amu dancing like idiots, Utau and Ikuto giving funny and embarrassing stories about the new couple, and when the cake feeding came on, Rima pushed cake in there faces. The wedding was over and the couple went ahead to America for their honeymoon. That night they all went to the small house the girls own because the others were sold.

"I just thought of it... but the room plannings... one room short." said Kairi.

"Kukai and I will share a room." said Amu.

"Are you two a couple?" asked Ikuto. The girls and Kukai laughed.

"NO!" said Amu between laughs. The boys were confussed.

"Oh God. I gained my memories back. Amu was the thing I forgot about. She's like a sister to me." he said.

"Ohhh..." they said in union.

"Yeah." said the girls. The boys, except Kukai, went and explored the house. Amu had a key board and started to play.

Rima was writing down something and she showed Smu and they smiled. It was like a movie almost. Kukai was laughing with Utau as they talked about Ramon. Amu noticed something about them. They have something in their eyes.

"Rima. Do you see it?" she asked.

"Yes... it's the beginning of... a new love." she said. Unsure because Utau was a heartless bitch aound boys... most boys. But love? This will end badly.

**Kiki- done.**

**Riki-WRITE!**

**Kiki- OKAY!**

The girls and Kukai were going to bed when they heard a voice... a girl?... ya and girl... who's here? They opened the door to find Tadase singing.

_Baby baby baby oh~_

_baby baby baby no~_

_baby baby baby oh!_

_I thought -_

he looked up and saw the group. He blushed and then... they started to laugh and fell to the ground.

"Y-You SING LIKE A GIRL!" yelled Rima.

"OMG OMG OMG!" giggle Yaya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all that Utau and Amu could do. Kukai got up and stared at Tadase.

"We talk in the morning. Okay?" he said.

"Y-yeah?"

"Night."

**Kiki- Now i'm done.**

**Riki- man.**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Rima- -begins to beat RB up... again.-**

**Kiki- I have decided to give each character a band range. I have Amu and Rima so far.**

**AMU: Killing Heidi, Paramore, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Hey Monday, Avril Lavigne (+ more later)**

**RIMA: Kesha, Nicki Minaj, Lady Gaga, Fergie (+ more later)**

**Riki- REVIEW! or else.**


	13. Oo Frozen Hell oO

**Kiki: I have started on the chapter!**

**Amu- Yay! -fake enthusiasm-**

**Ikuto; Whatever.**

**Kiki: it is 4/15/2011. lets see when I finish this!**

**Riki: she owns NOTHING.**

**X~+~X**

They were in the livng room around Tadase. Rima and Nagi holding in laughter while Kukai and Utau were flat out on the floor laughing. Kairi was neutral and Yaya was saying how cute it was. Amu looked like she won the lottery and Ikuto looked as if he was told that Micheal Jackson wasn't into little boys.

"So... you sing like a... girl?" stuttered Nagi through his laughs. Tadase nodded. Then they heard small voiced laughter. That got Rima and Nagi on the floor. The charas were also laughing.

"Tadase. You know what this means?" Amu said.

"No."

"You won't be left out anymore." she said. He smiled and nodded. "Great! Now I got my charas to get your song book and I found some songs to record." she said and he went into a corner.

"My secrets... are out..." he murmured. Rima glared.

"THAT'S MY POSE!" she yelled. He got up and looked scared.

"Well! I'm going to get music to Tadase's songs. Who's coming?" asked Amu. Ikuto and Tadase got up and they left.

"I want Ramon!" Whined Kukai, a hour after the others left.

"I'll Take you." said Utau and got her keys.

"Kairi! Take Yaya to the cady shop! Yaya wants CANDY!" she yelled 30 minutes after Kukai and Utau left.. He sighed and got up. Rima and Nagi stared at the door.

"Ri-tan." he murmured, she looked up shocked.

"Y-You remember?" she stuttered. He got closer.

"Yes. When Kukai exlaimed to us why he was Amu all the time, and how he met her... I kept getting images of a man in black and a small girl. Then, the night before the wedding I had a dream and remembered when you started to like me as Nagihiko." he said. She was against a wall.

"H-how. Strong memories does the trick." she said.

"Mine was. After I saved you I wondered if you would have been raped by that man." he said. He put his arms on each side of her face.

"Nagi." she whispred.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Only if you don't wear skirts." she smirked. He hesitated but she grabbed his face and planted one on him. PG... PG13... 14... 15... 16?... almost 17!

"What the hell?" said a voice from the door. They broke apart to see everyone at he door. They blush and step away from each other. Yaya had Amu's hands her eyes.

"That... was about to get rated R" said Amu.

"Hell just froze over." stated Utau.

"YAYA CAN'T SEE!" she fought against Amu's hands.

"What... the hell happened?" asked Kukai.

"Same as you." replied Nagi. "I remembered my Ri-tan." he said. She hit him on the head.

"Don't, EVER, call me Ri-tan AGAIN!" he yelled. Everyone laughed and then somthign droned on them.

"SCHOOL!" they yelled. They all hurried to school and saw a crowd waiting.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! EL EL EL EL EL!" said a fan girl. They looked at her and she fainted.

"Who knew we'd get so popular.." they heard Amu murmur.

"OOHHHH HO HO HO!" the girls flinch. "YOU GIRL WILL NOW BE MY BEST FRIENDS!" the former GAL stared at the girl as if she said that Madana was still 28.

"Oh" Yaya and Amu.

"Hell." Rima and Utau.

"NO!" they all yelled. They walked into the school to find that they forgot that Graduation was today.

**Ceremony**

"Last we shall graduate the new band EL." they each went up and amu went last.

"Here is a present for helping us out Amu." said Tusuka. He began to whisper. "It's for in America, with out this you can't Chara Nari. Keep it with you. I will be in America soon." Amu smiled and nodded.

"This is the graduating class of 2011!" and everyone cheered. As the boys broke up with the sluts, the girls went home to finish packing. Amu noticed a letter in he mail box. She opened it. And read.

"EH!" her yell woke up Yaya, who was sleeping on the couch.

"What is it Amu-Chi?" she asked.

"My parent want me to visit them in America." she said. "Ami missed me and continues to listen to my songs. They moved because no one believed I was her sister. And even now they don't in the US." she said.

"America... Here I come." she said as the boys walked in and was utterly confused.

**Airplane**

Currently, Rima and Nagi were playing the game of Embarrassment, Rima winning, Tadase was in the bathroom sulking after Yaya was listening to his songs continuously, Kairi was sleeping with Yaya on his chest, Utau and Kukai were in a competition, and Mau was trying todeclaw a Chara Changed Ikuto from the Airplane seat infront of them.

"Ikuto. One more hour!" she said. He looked like a cat above water. "I'll give you a kiss if you get down." he slowly got down and waited for the kiss. Amu bucked him and and tied him up in the seat.

"Stay." she said.

**America**

They were in glasses and hats as the walked down the small suburban neighborhood. Amu looked an saw the house. She went up and knocked.

"Who are you?" asked Amu's mom. Then her dad came up.

"Mama. Papa." she whispered. Their eyes widened and pulled her in and hugged her.

"AMU-CHAN!" they exclaimed and her mother went to get tea and her father was swaying her back and forth in his arms.

"My beautiful sparrow all grown up. Sparrow my dear Sparrow! Your so big now! Sparrow my dear Sparrow!" he said and she looked annoyed.

"Dad." she said. He stopped. "Whee's Ami." she asked.

"School!" amu smirked.

"Then I will go and visit." she said. "Guys. How do you feel about a concert at an elementary school?" she asked. Kukai got his drum sticks out and twirled them in his hand.

"Let's do it." he said... and got tackled by a happy Hinamori mom.

**California Elementary**

Yukari had everything read and the boys were at the instruments. Amu got to the mike.

"CALIFORNIA ELEMENTARY! COME OUTSIDE!" it only took ten minutes to empty the school of the Pre-K to 5th graders. She looked over the crowd and saw Ami being picked on.

"So? Why lie! Your sister is NOT in a band!" Amu looked at Ami.

"Ami Hinamori!" said Amu. The crowd spit. Ami looked up. "Nice to see you Sis." she said. The girl dropped her jaw. Ami smiled and walked tot he stage and Amu lifted her up and hugged her.

"You came." she whispered.

"I've missed.," was Amu's reply. "Now. Want to sing?" shook her head, no. "Why?"

"I want Onee-Chan to sing." she whimpered. Amu smiled.

"What song?"

"The one's from your new Album." she whispered. Amu kissed her forehead and said one sentence.

"I made it because Dad said they were your favorites." she said. Ami smiled with tears in her eyes.

"OKAY! Let's do _Born For This._"

_**Born For This- Paramore**_

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(on my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

the crowd cheered and they continued the whole album. The teachers were mad at first but they donated money to the school and they forgot about it.

"Ami." Amu started.

"Yes?"

"That album was especially made for you. Remembered that I love you." Ami nodded and turned to walk to class. "And Ami. Did you give up acting?" she shook her head. "I'm gonna get you some starter jobs. Okay?" Ami smiled.

"Thank you Onee-Chan." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Make me proud Ami, and pass school. And call me whenever!" Amu smiled and left the school, hoping her sister never needed her help that way again.

Meanwhile, Ikuto is having a headache, remembering someone who he misses.

**Kiki: TADA!**

**Riki- six... Page?**

**Kiki- YEP!**

**Riki: in one hour?**

**Kiki- YEP**

**Riki- Wow...**

**RB- REVIEW**

**Rima- SON OF A BITCH! JUST FUCKING LEAVE US ALONE!**

**Nagi- Ri-Tan... your being paraniod again...**

**Rima: -glares-**

**Kiki- I forgot to mention that Amu and Rima share the voice of P!nk. And all girls share Miranda Lambert. Here are the others. (Rima had Katy Perry and Amu had Kelly Clarkson)**

**Yaya- Taylor Swift, Miranda Lambert, Rhiana, Katy Perry, Britney Spears (O.O)**

**Utau- Beyonce, Rhiana, Carry Underwood, Kelly Clarkson**

**Kiki: there ya go! REVIEW! (I think this is my longest chapter.. 2,284 words... 7 pages!) ooo BUTTERFLY! (chases it like 5-year-old)**

**Amu- Anyways Review and give Kiki some credit for having an idea like this... how?**

**Riki- and she has a blog... crosspixie. Blogspot. Com …. It is called _'Crazy Isn't An Insult' _Look at it.**

**Kiki: Review and check out my other story Easter Myths! And I rcomend if you like scary anime try Ghost hunt! It is awesome! (I wish there was more T-T) BYE! :3 (try and update soon!... pss still 4/15/2011)**


	14. Gay Runaway Husband

Rima and Nagi went on a date, Utau and Kukai went to have a Roman eating contest, and Yaya went to explore America while Kairi went with her so she didn't rob a candy store.

They all came home to find they left Amu and Ikuto by themselves. Rima was fiddling with the TV.

"I put a camera in every room, so I could blackmail someone. So this will help us find them." they looked and found one with they in Amu's room. They were lying in her bed looking at each other. "Wonder what'd going on..." murmured Rima as she turned on the microphone.

"You okay now?" he asked her. They notice that her eyes were puffy.

"Ya." she sniffed abit. "Thanks for helping. Don;t tell anyone though." he nods.

"Ya. It will be our secret... the guys would never let me hear the end of it." a few seconds pass and they have there eyes closed. "Amu.. why were you crying?"

"I was thinking of my sister. How I missed 4 years of her life. How I made my parents worry. How I made her life hell." she said. "Then I thought about Kukai."

"How did you and Kukai meet?" he asked.

"That's right. The girls only know." she turned to her back. "It was five years ago when I was only a girl. I was the 'Cool'n'spicy' Hinamori who could beat up the soccer team. Then Kukai transferred and decided it ould be fun to stalk me. It was about a week later and her new where I lived, where I walked, where I sat, everything. It may seem creepy but it made me feel normal in a way." she sighed. "It was a night I was walking home and a man dragged me away. I kept yelling for help and the man tried to strip me. A few clothes off and Kukai was running from the corner, and her brought me tot he park and helped me straighten up."

"What happened then?"

"He told me about himself to calm me down. I asked why he was following me and he said 'A girl like you doesn;'t deserve to be alone.' and ever since we were friends. It was only a week after that, my mom wanted him to live with us, dad wanted me to marry him, and my sister wanted him to run away with her. It even got to where he was actully staying at my house three times a week." she smiled.

"Why is that?"

"He was like a brother to me. He made me feel normal and social. Everyone called us the Terrorists. He did pranks and the teacher didn't do anything because even they were scared of the rumors of me." he laughed. Everyone watched and ikuto also turned on his back.

"I think Utau is my sister." he said.

"YES!" cheered Utau.

"SHH!" Utau shrank.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Why?"

"When I saw you hug your sister and told hr you loved her, it reminded me of someone. Then later in the week I saw how you and Kukai was together and I just remember a younger version of her." hr looked and Amu. "Is she?" she nods. "I feel like an ass." and laughed.

"You are. But a good kind I guess." she sat up. "Come on." he looked a the camera. "Rima's home." she said

"How?" Amu points.

"She tends to do this. So I guess everyone just heard everything." PSSSHHH. Everyone looks and see's a clound of Utaus shape and on the camera Utau hugging Ikuto.

"IKU!" she squealed. He smiled softly.

"Hello sis." and that was the start of the second Sis/bro combo.

**+~*~Amu~*~+**

I was walking down the hall when I heard a giggle. Yaya? I open the door abit and see Tadase. What the hell?

"Of J" he giggled. "I love you!"

"I love you to!" I heard a man's voice. What the FUCK? "Did you think about my offer?"

"Yes!" he sqealed. "I will!" I slowly put the words together. "I will run away with you. " Okay. Keep-o meter to a high 50. "Tomarrow?"

"Yes. Goodbye." I walked away to my room and sat. that HAD to have been a dream.

**+~X~+~X~+**

I walked down stares with everyone behind me. I look at the table and saw a note. Hmm..

_Dear Everyone,_

_I have to tell you the truth, I'm gay._

_It was last week after the Elementary Concert when_

_I met a guy and I found out I loved him,_

_I'm running away with him so don't look for me._

_Soon I will be husband to Justib Beiber._

_Goodbye,_

_Tadase_

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" everyone yelled.

**+~*~Normal~*~+**

"We would like to annouce we will not be looking for another band member but an assistant to Yukari and Yuu." said Amu.

"They word there a- but's off and they deserve some help." Rima joined.

"So we will be holding additions for an assistant for them." Utau.

"So go to California Hall tomorrow at 12:00 and we will decide the person at 6:00." Yaya.

"The person needs certain qualities."

"Style." Nagi.

"Organization." Kairi.

"Humor." Rima.

"Love for food. Especaily CANDY!" Yaya.

"Nice." Amu.

"Not clingy." Ikuto.

"And they have to be equal to everyone of us." Kukai.

"There you go. See everyone tomorrow."

"YAYA WANTS IT TO STOP!" she yelled in agony.

"That was number 532." said Rima. "It's only 2:24."

"CONINUE!" Cheered Amu.

"WHY! WHY!" Broke down Kukai. Now Yaya and Kukai was gone and it was 3.

"I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Ikuto. 3:13.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT!" yelled Rima and Utau and left. 4:25.

"..." Kairi is gone... 4:50.

"Okay. Only us two now. We can handle it. 10 minutes left." said Amu. Nagi nodded.

"Number 5,923,848." called Nagi. A samll girl with pink hair came in.

"How old are you?" they asked.

"8 but I started working three years ago to help my mom." YOUNG!

"Why do you want this job?"

"I need the money and my mom thought I would do well." Amu and Nagi nod.

"Do you like every typer of food?"

"YES!" she said. "I love asian food! I have a Japanese heretige!" Nagi and Amu smile.

"Tell us a funny joke."

"Why? Your face is funny enough." she said. Amu bursts out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! RIMA WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he nods and write on the clip board.

"Are you organized?"

"I earned extra money at school organizing paper work for the principle and teachers."

"Do you like any of the boys from our band?"

"Not really. I here people say how they would marry them but I don't want that, I want to find some one for me, not someone I barely know." Nagi and Amu smile.

"What's your name?"

"Rikka Hiiragi."

**Kiki- weeeeellll? Alittle amuto in there yes?**

**Rima- OMG OMG OMG! HE'S GAY! HAHAHAHA!**

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Riki- OMG OMG OMG! -points at Nagi- YOUR FACE!**

**Nagi- =_= ugh.**

**Kiki- Review. And I will update! Tell me your thougts, tell me some idea for songs. For anything. I like hearing your thoughts... as long as there nice. If there mean then don't bother. I don't like that shit. It hurts people badly. JA NE! And check out my story Easter myths. Chapter up soon as i can AND GRADUATING 8TH GRADE SOON! WHOOT WHOOT!**


	15. OMG!

_**I am SOOOOOO sorry about the confusion. There was supposed to be dividers in that chapter in between the EL's break downs. So here's chapter 15? WOW! And I got the average of 14 reviews of every chapter. (Geek) shut up Pervert. (nope. Your a geek.) Fine Riki but your a perv me M rated stories. (Your fault for looking at the tittle you didn't know.) I'm mad at you. (Oh well.) **__**Fine. (fine. She owns NOTHING) WAHH! T-T**_

_**+~*~OMG!~*~+**_

"We would like to announce we have found our assistant." cheers were heard. "She is not here today and will be announced later." everyone groaned. "So tomorrow we will announce her. Thank you." we walked to the Limo and I saw my charas. Ran and Suu looked sad. Miki looked proud and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't need us." murmured Ran. "You've chased you brotherish person."

"You've expressed feeling though songs. Your songs." said Miki.

"You've became a sisterly figure." Suu looked up and hugged me and Ran joined. "Were sorry!" and they left. I sat there. Dia came up.

"It was there time Amu." said Dia. "They made you stronger and make them proud and don't cry." I nods and we head home. "Amu. The chara's would like to thank everyone for turning the shed into our house. It's more comfortable and easy to move around in." she bowed and left. We got out of the car and I sat in the couch.

"They..." Utau pat my back and I do nothing but keep my unworded promise, don't cry.

How did I end up in a bed with Ikuto again? He was there as usual. For the last few nights he slept here comforting me and we heard nothing from Rikka. Why?

"Amu." I lean into his chest.

"Hmm?" I feel his face in my hair.

"Better?" he asked. I nod and I can feel a smile. "Good." I don;t kow why but it doesn't bother my to be next to Ikuto. Maybe because he's Utau's brother? Maybe I like him as a brother...

…... nope. Not like brother. It's more than that... it's like I'm in- HOLY SHIT!

* * *

it has been a week and no sign of Rikka.

"She ditched us." said Kukai. I laugh. Dai would tell me about how the chara's would go to another person who needs them more. Because they would have a dream of there own. I felt better thinking of Suu yelling at a girl for messing up a recipe and Ran cheering and a game. And Miki helping a girl become more artistic and stylish. I felt better.

And I just learned I like- DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!

I hear the doorbell ring and we get up and open the door to a crying Rikka. She sniffed.

"Rikka?" I asked. She hugged me around the waiste. I sink to my knees as she sank. I hug and pat her hair. "What is it?"

"My-My Mom had cancer, that's why I worked." sniff. "Sh-She died yesterday after she was in the hospital all week!" I rub her hair and lift her head up. "I have an idea." she nods and I leave her with Rima as she told her jokes. I get my cell out and dial a number.

"Yukari. How yould you like to adopt a little girl?"

"OMG OMG OMG!" I yelled. Yuu was there staring at me like I was an idiot. "Yuu! How would you like to adopt a-" I listen to Amu exlain about her. "8-Year-old girl?" he faints...

…...

"HE SAID YES!" I yelled and I run out the door to meet girl.

"Who'd you call?" asked Utau.

"Five four three two one." and Yukari was in the door huffing.

"Where. is. She." Rikka looked around Yaya.

"Here." I said. "This is our new assistant. And your future daughter. She would stay with us." I said. Yukari pouts but agrees since she seemed attached to us already. "Her name is Rikka." Yukari goes to her height.

"How you you like to be my daughter?" she asked. Rikka stands infront of her and looks up and down. She nods and we all cheer.

"Welcome to the inferno kid." said Kukai. She smirks.

"You mean hell right? I knew from the start you guys could be intresting." and we talk all night about her arangements.

"This is Rikka Nikaidou! Oiur new assistant and adoptive daughter to Yuu and Yukari!" Yuu looks adazed since Yukari adopted her while he was fainted for the last 24 hours.

* * *

I was in my room with Ikuto again and wondered if he felt the same, I mean I liked him... like liked him. I wish I could express it.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled and Ikuto woke and saw a black egg with a bunny on it.

"Agian? Your seriously Bi-polar."

_**Riki- that was sad.**_

_**Kiki- yep but it was funny abit.. I think.**_

_**Riki- sorry about the short chapter.**_

_**Kiki- ya. I ended up deleting what I had and UGH! I felt as if I should give you SOMETHING! So I give you this. Here is a thing for you readers to take part in.**_

Q: What should happen next?

A- Hikaru and Rikka meet.

B- Egg hatches and Amu becomes a pervert.

C- Yaya and Kairi get together.

D- Somehow all of the bove. (Slowly but continues to next chapter.. and the next)

_**RB- Review Bitches!**_

_**Rima- how rude. **_


	16. Plan Seduce Ikuto

_**Kiki: and the winner is….. D! I had one B so it's my first priority. And yes. An perverted Amu WOULD be awesome… she's based off of Riki.**_

_**Riki: why must you spill my secrets?**_

_**Kiki: I'm still mad at you. **_

_**Ikuto: Wha-**_

_**Kiki- I was going through my story alerts and I found a very PERVERTED story. As in 'M' rated.**_

_**Amu: what's M rated?**_

_**Rima: Oh Amu… -whispers in ear.- and that is a 'M' rated stry.**_

_**Amu: O.O**_

_**Riki: I'm older, I do what I want.**_

_**Kiki: By a FREAKING MONTH!**_

_**Riki: can we change the profile name now that I us your account?**_

_**Kiki: … Maybe. I own nothing… yet :3**_

_**Riki: BTW! Shane Dawson ALL THE WAY!**_

_**Kiki: check him out in youtube. He's Hilarious! **_

_**Riki: YA! And he might get his own show! Uh… story. Right.**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

So… new egg? Yay! Note sarcasm please. So I stare at the egg. Why is it here? Why is it here? Maybe if I think of it hatching it will.

Hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, Hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch, hatch. **(MY fingers hurt! **_**Next time copy and paste **_**ohhhh**_) _NOT WORKING!

I sigh and lean back. Maybe if I think of something else? I look out the window. I spy something smexy with blue hair. CRACK! I look to see a smirk. Huh? Ikuto? Nope. It was a Chara in a bunny show girl outfit and a top hat with whit bunny ears.

"Hello Amu." She said. "I'm Zura. Your perverted side." Chara say what?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I've noticed floating things in the house. I thought it was my imagination but then I find an egg in my bed. A. egg. I wonder why theres an egg in my bed? I bring it down stairs and see Rima in the kitchen.

"Rima?" I asked. I hear her grunt. She was drinking milk. "Where do babies come from?" and I was covered in milk. My dream came true.

"well… Rikka when I man and a woman… uh… when people are in love… well…" I hold my egg out.

"Is it like this?" I asked. She smiles.

"I see. Rikka that's not a baby. It's your Chara. Your would be self." Oh.. I feel stupid. "Let me explain more.

!~!

I get it nooow! Sunny little egg! I put in it my bag and look at Rima.

"I'm going to see Yukari." I said. She stops me.

"Call her mom if it's comfortable. She would love that. And Yuu."

"I will. It's feel nice." I walk out to see my new parents. Parents… it felt nice ebing taken care of for once.

When I reach the door I hear a horn. I turn to see them in a car.

"Come on!" yelled Yukari. "We're going to work!" and I hopped in. "Hikaru is coming so we are going to meet him, he's our boss." She explained. We reach an airport and we get out.

"Let's split up and look for him." I said. She looks happy.

"Good idea!" and we go separate ways. I looked at what I had on… OH MAN! I forgot to change out of my pajamas. Oh well. I felt my back twitch. Huh. I look around and I see a boy sitting on a bench with a suitcase. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a frowning face. He must be lonely.

"I'm Rikka." I said.

"I'm Hikaru." He's my age?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I watched as Zura looked at me. Uh…

"I'm going to help you seduce Ikuto!" she said happily. Okay?

"What!" I yelled.

"Yep! Chara Change!" and it was like a black out because I was in a very short blue jeans and a belly button top that was black and it's shoulders sag down were you could see me red bra straps. I was in a pair of red hooker heels. The mirror alos showed white bunny ears in my hair. Looking behind see a bud of a tail. Joy. I had no control and she walked me down stairs. Rima was there drinking milk and grumbling at a laughing Nagi. She looks at me and spits her milk onto Nagi.

"Sorry." I say. Hey! I can work my mouth. "Perverted Chara trying to seduce Ikuto!" I said and she led me out. I could hear Rima muttering 'About time.' And Nagi laughing again. I walk to Ikuto as he sat on the bench and talking to Yoru. Yoru froze, dropped his jaw and fell to the ground.

"What the-" he turns and he had a nose bleed. I guess I look hot?

!~!~!~!~!~!

"Yaya." I look at Kairi.

"Ya?" we were laying on the froud staring at the blue blue sky.

"Did… I know you from before?" he askes. YES! "I feel as if I knew you, like these feelings were already there. Could it be that I loved you? I think I love you now. I know I love you." I smile and look at him. I role over and sit on him. He's bluuushing.

"Yaya loves you too." I whisper and I kiss him. SNAP. I look up to see Utau and Kukair holding a camera.

"you owe me a hundred." Said Utau. "Yaya kissed first."

"Damn." He muttered and gave her the money. Yaya's confussed.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"A-Amu?" he asked. I smirk and nod.

"Hey Ikuto. I reaaally Like you." Oh snap.

_**REVIEW! 3 I love you guys. 220 review! Lets go for the big 3 o o! Until next time homies! PEACE! Tell me your thoughts and thank you for the idea od Zura AKA Chizura. i shortened it :3**_


	17. Frying Pan

_**Kiki- 61 more til 300! I love you all my reviewers! Kisses!**_

_**Riki- so we are deciding on our name. CrossPixiesOf_ and the rest is black or CrossPixie_**_

_**Kiki- any ideas?**_

_**Rima- ya, stupid. CrossPixiesOfStupid.**_

_**Riki- uhhh... no.**_

_**Kiki- we I own nothing and enjoy!**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"Hikaru? You must be Mom's Boss!" I said cheerfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"They had a child that quick?" he murmered.

"Nope." I say and I grab his hand and I drag him to Yukair and Yuu. "My real mom died a week ago. I was hired as an assistant for Get Exclusive and Amu got Yukari to take me in. she's mor eof a mom to me than my real one. She was always sick and I was more of the mother." I said. He says nothing for a minute.

"I was raised by my grandfather for my whole life. I never was raised by a woman and I am an owner of a company." he said. "Your lucky in a way." I smile at him.

"But you've been takin care of before." I said. Twitch. My back twitched again? Oh ya! A backpack! O forgot. And my egg.. EGG! I forgot! Oh well. "There they are!"

"Mom! Dad!" I yell. They see me and Yukair looked happier than a cat and a fish... well the cat in that senario. "Found him!" they lead us tot he car and I sit next to Hikaru.

"Nice pajamas." he said. I look down. I forgot again... OMG! my unicorn pair!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Oh snap. He blushes at my chara's words.

"W-What?"

"I. Like. You." I murmur pushing him to lay down on the bench. "I reeeaaallllyyyy like you." and I lean to his face. "A lot." and BANG! I snap out of it and turn to see Yoru with a frying pan and holding to tot he back of Zura's head.

"Oh... naked guys!" she said in a dizzy tone. "Spinning around me..." and she fell. I pick her up.

"She's a handfull." I said. I turn to see Ikuto frozen. Ah...

"Uh... Chara?"

"She's the chara of Suduction. Nice huh?"

"Was it true?" he asked. I stare in his eyes for a bit. Lust and confussion in his eyes. Looking down I think.

"... Y... Yes." I was afraid of regection. To afraid actually. But he put a hand on my cheek and lifted my head up. He smiled at me in the sweetest smile.

"I love you Amu." and he kisses me. Snap!

"DAMN!" I turn to see Kukai, Utau, Yaya, and Kairi. Utau was fishing in her pockets. "Here." she snarled. "I can't believe she didn't kiss him!"

"Hello?" I asked. They tunr to me.

"Oh.. heh... heh.. heeeeeh." she slowly slipped away. I look at Ikuto.

"Where were we?" he asked. I push him on the bench and lean to his face.

"Here right?" and I kiss him.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"So they together?" asked Rima. Utau had finished telling her about the kiss.

"Yep."

"YES!" she cheered. "NAGI! YOU OWE ME 400!" she yelled to the upstairs.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Utau laughed. Then sighed.

"What;s wrong?"

"I... I think I like someone." she murmured. "What's love like."

"When you can't get rid if the butterflies. Like your first concert never ended. The joy of it." Rima blushed. Utau nods.

"Damn it! I'm in LOVE!" she yelled the last part.

"Lemme guess! With Kukai." Utau stared at Rima.

"Bitch."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"RIMA!" Rikka ran adn hugged Rima. She turned to Utau. "Where do babies come from?" I blushed.

"Well.. you see... when a woman and a man are in love... and... well..."

"So Rima and Nagi will have a baby. Then Amu and Ikuto. Yaya and Kairi. Yuu and Yukari? Tadase and that Gay guy?" by then the two girls were laughing and blushing.

"What... Did I miss?" I asked. "The last time I saw you, you were ready to kill the boys. Now you _love _them?" they nod. "I will never understand women."

"Well then little Hikaru." Rima had a glint in her eye. "We will guide you. Rikka. Hikaru. You two are going on a date."

"WHAT!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Utau like me?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**Kiki- Review! Tell us about what name you think would be cool for me and Riki to share. We are open for thoughts. Remember. 69 reviews until the big 3 0 0!**_

_**RB- REVIEW!**_

_**Rima: -throws out window.**_

_**RB- Team RB blasting off AGAAAIIIINNNN!**_

_**Riki- niiice.**_

_**Rima- thanks.**_

_**Kiki- Love you my reviews! Story is coming to an end. After I finish this I will coninue my other story then work on another after. About 3-4 chapters left I think. I will try and make is a fucking awesome one so cheer me on reviews!**_

_**Riki- and we are sorry to JB fans. We did not mean it... okay we did but it was the matter of the story. Fake after all! So please continue to read!... **_

_**Kiki- try watching Shane Dawson befor he becomes famous! Kay? And i'm sorry Its short but graduation is in two days and I thought you would like a chapter. Bye! Until next time! **_


	18. Marry You

_**Kiki- Me and Riki have decided on a name. CrossPixieKiki&StarFoxRiki (Might be shortened!)**_

_**Riki- We decided I needed a name. StarFox is what we came up with. :3**_

_**Kiki- your happy.**_

_**Riki- shut it. I'm glad I get to see you everyday!**_

_**Kiki- {sarcasm} yay.**_

_**Riki- Kiki owns nothing**_

_**Kiki- Oh! And Riki was the creator of Zura. Like I said. Riki is a pervert. And if you see a 'M' rated story. It's riki.**_

_**Riki- Yep! :3**_

_**Kiki- I don't WANT to KNOW!**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Date Date Date Date Date Date Date Date Date Date Date Date. OMG! A DATE!

"WHAT!" Utau and Rima nod.

"Imma get Hikaru ready." Utau dragged him off and I turned to see Rima with an evil smile. _Shit._

!~!~!~!~!~! 

So here we are! In the park... being spied on.

"Hikaru." Rikka said. "Wanna give them something to look at?" I could almost read her mind. I shrug. "Lick my ice cream." she comanded. I do it and she likes the other side. BANG!

"Damn! Girls got it goin!" said Utau from a bush.

"Shush."

"Well that worked." I whispred. She only grins evilly. I gonna like this girl.

!~!~!~!~!

Holy. Shit. HEADACHE! Damn cat chara! Stupid frying pan. But I did have a nice wet dream... mmm... naked guys.

"AMU!" I saw her kissing Ikuto on her bed! HER ON TOP! "GO GIRL!" she looks at me and glares.

"When will you LEAVE!" she said sittng up. Ikuto groans.

"When you have sex with Ikuto."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I wouldn't mind." whispered Ikuto her ear. Wow... she invented a new shade of red!

!~!~!~!~!~!

Utau likes me? Wow... mabe I should confess? How? Song? Poem? Contest? I got it!

!~!~!~!~!~!

It was about the end of the day and I wonder if Hikaru likes me. I mean... I sorta like him. He's cute and mature unlke those idiots in my old class. He's sweet too. Oh Hikaru. If only I could be like Amu and go and do what I want! But I can;t speak clearly in this situation! CRACK... wish granted?

"I'm Hotaru" she whispered. "Go on and tell him. Chara Change." I heard a ping and dragged Hikaru to a tree.

"Hikaru I... I think I like you."

!~!~!~!~!~!

"Utau!" I turn to see Kukai.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Would you want to have a Ramen contest?" I nod.

"Your on!" we run tot he closest oriental shop and he chooses the dish. The man comes out and we begin!

!~!~!~!~!~!

"I won!" I said proundly. He smiles at me and ponts at my bowl. At the bottom it said. 'Will you go out with me.'

"K-Kukai. Yes." he smiles and drags me somewhere else.

!~!~!~!~!~!

"I have to do it." murmured Nagi to his charas. "How?"

"Simple. A song. GET TO WRITING!" yelled Tamari.

"O-Okay."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

the GE group in dfferent places saw a tv with the word Japan on it. They look at it closely and to see what it said.

"And latest news. A tsunami hit Japan earlier. This week."

!~!~!~!~!~!

"I have a plan! We can raise money for the rebuilding of the coast!" said Yaya whent hey were together. Hikaru and Rikka were holding hands and Utau and Kukai were to close.

"Good Idea! And we can use our new songs!" added Amu. "Lets go and tell Yukari." Nagi stops Rima.

"I... Listen okay?"

_**Marry You- Bruno Mars**_

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl

If we wake up and you  
Wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

"So.." she looks at him in shock. "Whatcha say?"

"I Say..."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**Kiki- Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! Cliff hanger!**_

_**Riki- Press A for marrige Press B for no.**_

_**RB- REVIEW!**_

_**Rima- {beats up RB}**_

_**RB- Hit me baby one more time!**_

_**Rima- Okay. {Hit}**_

_**RB- Oh SHIIIIT! (Flies away.)**_

_**Riki- imma do that next.**_

_**Kiki- I don;t own Bruno's song and Review okay? 241 so far and more reviews togo! Love you guys!**_


	19. Gay Duet

**Kiki- Omg people. I'm a review whore!**

**Rima- what... the fuck is that?**

**Riki- she loves reviews so much, it really addicting, like sex!**

**Kiki- your such a damn pervert RIKI!**

**Riki- random fact of the day: My real life nick name Kiki gave me starts with R and my real name starts with R**

**Amu- that you for that info...**

**Utau- She owns nothing!**

_**!~!~!~!~!~! Norm**_

"Hello! I'm Rikka and I'm the new assistant of GE!" She talked into the mike. "We will start our concert in a certain amount of time. Depends on when our special stars come!" the crowd cheered. "Make sure to donate money by check or cash. We have rides here and booths. Food and games! EVJOY!" she walked off and sat near Hikaru with a blush.

"Yaya is EXCITED!" of cource YAYA says it.

"Ya! This is our first charity event as a whole group." said Amu. She was offly close to Ikuto. They watched as the charas ate the food laid out. "I miss them." she says. Ikuto kisses her forehead.

"Hay Amu." Amu looked at Kukai. "Where is Zura."

"She went to her egg and left." she said with a faint blush.

"How'd you get rid of her? I mean you have to do something for a chara to leave!" Utau commented. Amu was red and Ikuto blushed abit and they avoided each others eyes.

"You reeeaaalllllyyyy don;t wanna know." she murmured. Rima burst out laughing.

"Yaya wants to know whats so funny!"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Zura was a PERVERT riiiight?" everyone nods but the blushing couple. "Zura would move on if Amu did something Perverted riiiight." every one was still comfussed. "You know pervy, grown up like?" ~C~O~N~F~U~S~I~O~N~ "After marrige?" Silence. "The nasty?"

"Oh my GOD! Me and Ikuto had SEX!" screamed Amu. Rikka smirked.

"What;s seeex?" asked Rikka.

"Your one messed up child." murmured Ikuto. Kairi walks in seeing the scene.

"Uh... They are across the stage, their starting right?" everyone nods. "Rikka."

"HELLO!" Rikka screamed. "Whose ready for the best charity event of 2011?" the crowd goes wild. "Now! A concert usually has a band to open their performance! Instead we have former band menber Tadase Hikori and His -uh- husband Justib Beiber singing a song for you!" everyone goes wild after hesitate. Gay couple singing? Weird much but it was last week when the band was caught skinny dipping. They walk on stage holding hands and Rikka shakes their hands. She walks off and Tadase goes tot eh mike.

"We will sing one that I recently wrote!" Tadase said in a high voice.

_**U Smile- JB **Tadagay _**Justin_ Both_**

_Oh, yeah, mmm_

**I wait on you forever, any day, hand and foot  
Your world is my world, yeah  
**_Ain't no way you ever gonna get  
Any less than you should_

_**'Cause baby, you smile, I smile, **_**oh**_**  
'Cause whenever you smile, I smile  
**_**Hey, hey, hey  
**_  
Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
_**I'm always gonna do **_**what they say, hey**_**  
If you need me, I'll come running from a thousand miles away**

_**When you smile, I smile, oh, whoa  
You smile, I smile, hey**_

_**Baby, take my open heart and all it offers  
'Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet**__  
__**I**_** won't ever hesitate to give you more**_  
__**  
'Cause baby, you smile, I smile, **__whoa__**  
You smile, I smile, **__hey, hey,__** hey  
You smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile, **_**make me smile, baby**

**_Baby, you won't ever want for nothing_**

_**You are my ends and my means now  
With you there's no in between, I'm all in**_

**'Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able**_  
B__**ut I fold to your wish 'cause it's my command**__  
_**Hey, hey, hey**

_**You smile, I smile, **__whoa__**  
You smile, I smile, **_**hey, hey, hey**_**  
You smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile,**__ oh__  
_  
**You smile, I smile**_**  
**__You smile, I smile_

**(It BUUUURRRNNNS! JK I actually like that song!_ Psh I don't_. Your just mean Riki)**

the crowd goes wild and the coupe lock hands and bow. Rikka comes out.

"Did you enjoy that?" the crowd is louder. "God! Now an important message from two people through song." Rima an Nagi comes out.

"Listen to Nagi's part and them if your Mother-"

"Language" cut in Nagi.

"Truckers don't get it we'll dumb it down for ya!"

_**Moment 4 life- Nikki Minaj **__Rima _**Nagi **_**Both? **_(amu comes out during chrus and sings background)

_I fly with the stars in the skies,  
I am no longer trying to survive,  
I believe that life is a prize,  
But to live doesn't mean you're alive,  
Don't worry bout me and who I fire  
I get what I desire it's my empire  
And yes I call the shots I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire  
And this very moment I'm king  
This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,  
This very moment I bring  
Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring,  
And I will retire with the crown, Yes!  
No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!  
Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me!  
But I couldn't do it all alone, We!  
Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley  
Southside Osaka, Queens and it's crazy  
Cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me  
Aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done  
This moment will be syndicated, I don't know this night just reminds me  
Of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!  
Ppppp put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they can think of  
Greatness is what we wanna brink up._

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

**Yeahh  
Yeaahh  
Yeahh, ugh**

**What I tell 'em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees**  
**Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease**  
**I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz**  
**Doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please**  
**Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees**  
**Shoutout to the OVO where we set for T's, oooow**  
**N-ggas wanna be friends how coincidental**  
**This supposed to be our year we ain't get the memo**  
**Young King, pay me in gold**  
**40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll**  
**These n-ggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold**  
**Weezy on top and that n-gga aint even home, yet!**  
**Yeaah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away**  
**F-ck it **ME AND RIMA RI GETTING MARRIED **today  
And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, oww  
Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five  
Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide  
I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear  
Daaam, this one for the books, man!  
I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!  
I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not everybody lives!**

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time_  
_Drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive._

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_~Silence~_

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN!" yells a guy frm the crowd.

"De ja vu?" muttered Amu.

"Catching flowers?" ~crickets~ Rima tried

"Dressed in white?" ~Silence~ Nagi...

"Ceremony?" ~pen drop~ Amu...

"OMG! RIMA AND NAGIHIKO IS GETTING MARRIED!" they girls looked at the back of the crowd to see Ami on Mr. Hinamori's shoulders shouting those words... and thent eh crowd goes wild... again! Amu winks at Ami and mouths thank you. Ami mouths favor earned.

"YAYA SO HAPPY!" she tackled Rima. "YAYA'S TURN!"

"Songs will be Japanese for a while. ENJOY!"

"Yaya is going to sing-"

_**!~!~!~!~!**_

**Kiki- NUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riki- man... I even hate us. We love cliff hangers.**

**Rima- DAMN IT! Stupid eggplant. -walks off-**

**Kiki- o... kay... Ayways. I did not know ANY JB songs, except for Baby. So I actually looked up his lyrics with Riki... Riki left because I started to pkay the songs... she hates him.**

**Riki- damn chipmonk he is!**

**Kiki- I like smile! And BABY!**

**RB- BABY BABY BABY OOOOHHHH~!**

**Riki- IT BUUUUURRRNNNNSS! (runs away)**

**Kiki- well. I want you to give me some japanese or english songs you'd like to be sung and by who! Remember right now i'm a review whore so satisfy my needs!**

**Riki- I made her say that :3**

**Kiki- fucking pervert she is.**


	20. Ferris Wheel String Gliding?

**Kiki- Oh y God gays! (typo :D) Did last chapter suck THAT bad!**

**Riki- Some actually felt bad for Tadagay! BA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Kiki- I mean come one! 7 REVIEWS!**

**Riki- Damn review whore -muttured tone-**

**Kiki- Did that scare you! The review whore thing? IT WAS HUMOR!**

**Riki- my humor.**

**Kiki- I hate you.**

**Riki- love you to sweety.**

**Kiki- We own nothing. In any language**

**Riki- or world.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Yaya is gonna sing Sakuranbo" she cheered.

_**Sakuranbo(cherries) by Ai Otsuka**_

_Aishiau futari shiawase no sora_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_ _Techou hiraku to mou ninentatsu naatte_ _Yappa jikkan suru ne nandaka teretari suru ne_ _Sou iya HIDOI KOTO mo sareta shi_ _HIDOI KOTO mo iutta shi_ _Nakami ga ippai tsumatta amai amai mono desu_ _Naki naki no ichinichi ya jitensha no tabi ya kaki arawaserenai_ _Datte ooinda mon!_ _Egaosaku kimi to tsunagattetai_ _Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara_ _Aishiau futari shiawase no sora_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_ _Morattara mono wa sou ai wo kanji_ _Ageta mono wa mochiron zenryoku no ai desu_ _Yappa ii mon dayo ne kyoudousagyou* batsu GAME_ _Omoi ga kenaku rekishi wa sara ni fukai keredo_ _Hitotsu demo kaketetara tondemonaku_ _Tarinai tarinai! tarinai! futari no kizuna_ _Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai_ _Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara_ _Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_ _Egaosaku kimi to tsunagattetai_ _Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara_ _Aishiau futari shiawase no sora_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_ _Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai_ _Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara_ _Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_ _Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo_ _Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo_ _Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranb **(haha this came out weird.)**_

Everyone couldn't under stand what she said, but they read the english lyrics on the big screen! They loved the way Yaya sang it.

"Yaya thanks you for coming!" Amu steps up.

"I'm going to sing Kimi Ga Iru."

_**Kimi Ga Iru by IkimonoGakari**_

_Ah yume ni miteta kogarete ita kimi ga iru  
Ano sora ni ukabu ikutsu mono hikari atsume koi wa kagayaku_

_Nani ga atta tte atashi wa daijoubu to  
Kimi ga iu kara kitto heiki da mou mayoi wa shinai sa_

_Chiisana suri kizu kidzuku mamonaku hashiru  
Demo ne ima wa sore de ii'n da tamani nakimushi de_

_Manatsu no yozora ni zawameku munasawagi wa yamanai kienai  
Tsumazuki hodokete komari hateta toshite mo sore demo warae!_

_Ah yume ni miteta kogarete ita kimi ga iru  
Sono koe ni itsumo fure takute sotto sotto mimi wo sumashiteta  
Ah yume ja nai to mune no kodou kazoeteru  
Ano sora ni ukabu ikutsu mono hikari atsume koi wa kagayaku_

_Utsumuki arukeba dareka no kata ni ataru no  
Surechigatteku hitogomi no naka kimi wo mitsuketai_

_Chirakaru heya ni wa kushakusha na fuku to gocha maze na kanjou to  
Saenai kao shita atashi no sugao ga kagami ni utsuru kedo_

_Ah sunao ni nare kirei ni nare ima atashi  
Kono mama de ii to kimi wa uketomete kureru to shinjiteru kedo_

_Ah yume ni miteta kogarete ita kimi ga iru  
Sono koe ni itsumo fure takute sotto sotto mimi wo sumashiteta  
Ah yume ja nai to mune no kodou kazoeteru  
Ano sora ni ukabu ikutsu mono hikari atsume koi wa kagayaku_

_Ah yume ni miteta kogarete ita kimi ga iru  
Arekore sagashite tadoritsuku saki wo itsumo kimi ga terashiteru  
Ah yume mitai de yume ja nai yo kimi ga iru  
Sono me ni utsutta ikutsu mono hikari atsume koi ni ochiteku_

Everyone was surprised about how much they like Japanese songs. Utau goes up.

"this is Yell."

_**By same person as before (amu's song)**_

"'_Watashi' wa ima doko ni aru no" to  
Fumishimeta ashiato wo nandomo mitsumekaesu  
Kareha wo daki akimeku madobe ni  
Kajikanda yubisaki de yume wo egaita_

_Tsubasa wa aru no ni tobezu ni irun da  
Hitori ni naru no ga kowakute tsurakute  
Yasashii hidamari ni kata yoseru hibi wo  
Koete bokura kodoku na yume e to aruku_

_Sayonara wa kanashii kotoba ja nai  
Sorezore no yume e to bokura wo tsunagu yell  
Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni idaite  
Tobitatsu yo hitori de tsugi no sora e_

_Bokura wa naze kotae wo asette  
Ate no nai kuragari ni jibun wo sagasu no darou  
Dareka wo tada omou namida mo  
Massugu na egao mo koko ni aru no ni_

"_Hontou no jibun" wo dareka no kotoba de  
Tsukurou koto ni nogarete mayotte  
Ari no mama no yowasa to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
Tsukami bokura hajimete ashita e to kakeru_

_Sayonara wo dareka ni tsugeru tabi ni  
Bokura mata kawareru tsuyoku nareru kana  
Tatoe chigau sora e tobitatou to mo  
Todae wa shinai omoi yo ima mo mune ni_

_Eien nado nai to kizuita toki kara  
Waraiatta ano hi mo utaiatta ano hi mo  
Tsuyoku fukaku mune ni kizamarete iku  
Dakara koso anata wa dakara koso bokura wa  
Hoka no dare demo nai dare ni mo makenai  
Koe wo agete "watashi" wo ikite iku yo to  
Yakusoku shitan da hitori hitori hitotsu hitotsu michi wo eranda_

_Sayonara wa kanashii kotoba ja nai  
Sorezore no yume e to bokura wo tsunagu yell  
Itsuka mata meguriau sono toki made  
Wasure wa shinai hokori yo tomo yo sora e_

_Bokura ga wakachiau kotoba ga aru  
Kokoro kara kokoro e koe wo tsunagu yell  
Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni idaite  
Tobitatsu yo hitori de tsugi no sora e_

Rima walks up.

"We only have so much time to hold this concert! So we will have us all sing a song."

_**Starstruck- 3Oh3 ft katy perry**_

_Single boy **All boys **Single girl _**All Girls**_**Everyone**_

**Ikuto:**_ Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go **[whistle]**_  
**Kukai: **_Thats the way they all come through like__**[whistle whistle]**_

**Ikuto: **_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you **[whistles]**_  
**Kukai:**_Thats the way she come through like** [whistles]**  
_  
**Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**

_**Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)**_

**_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._**

**Nagi:**_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go __**[whistles]**_  
**Kairi:** All the people on the street know _**[whistles whistles]**_  
**Nagi:** Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go _**[whistles]**_  
**Kairi:** All the people on the street know_** [whistle whistle]**_  
**  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**  
_**  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)  
**_  
**_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._**  
_  
_**Rima:**_ You know that type of shit just don`t work on me **[whistles]**  
_**Utua:**_Listening and trying to flirt with me  
_**Rima:**_ Don`t take it personally **[whistles]**_  
**Utau**: _Cause we were never in love_[whistles whistles]  
_  
_**Amu: **_It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are__**[whistles]**  
_**Yaya:**_ Sing it out the windows, of your car__**[whistles]**_  
**Amu: **_Find another girl across the bar** [whistles]**_  
**Yaya:**_Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was__**[whistles whistles]**_

**_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_**  
**_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_**  
**_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word ïs never gonna come out, now_**  
**_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_**

The crowd cheered.

"I hope you enjoyed our concert! Please enjoy the fair after. We must go!" they groan and o to play games. Eveyone in GE was backstage.

"So.. wanna go unercover and fool around?" asked Kukai.

"As in?"

"As in e hit the games and make this a riot!" he shouted.

"HELL YA!" Utau cheered. "I wanna do something crazy before anything else."

"I gotta plan." grinned Rima.

!~!~!~!~!

"YOU DAMN KIDS!" we were on top of the Ferris wheel with a rope from the top to a stand across the park. How the _hell_ did I come up with this? I mean, we had hats and shades on. So one knew it was us buuut. This was going to make us FAMOUS!

"I go first!" said Kukai and he grabbed a coat hanger and started to glide down the string. Utau laughed and followed. Rikka stepped forward.

"You guys are _so _FUCKED UP!" she went and laughed her way down. Damn that kids is brave. Amu got on Ikutos back.

"Bring. Me. Down." she growled in his ear. He smirks and grabbed his jacket and slides down.

"Daaaaamn." Nagi said. "He;s getting some tonight."

"Oh my Goood." I groaned. "You sounded GAY!:

"Oh shush!" and he left. Hikaru was next to me.

"I guess i'll go." he said. And he went! This si some crazy shity plan... but it looks fun. GO! I slid downa nd the wind hit my face. When I was reaching the bottom I saw the police. Oh shiiiit.

!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kiki- Review!**

**Riki- :D I got them CAUGHT!**

**Rima- I planed that? Daaaamn.**

**Tadagay: whats wrong with sounging gay?**

**Amu- I won;t even answer you.**

**RB- REVIEW FOR THE CRAZY, AWESOME BAND, GET EXCLUSIVE!**

**Rima- you live this time...**

**Riki&Kiki- REVIEW!... WE mean it!**


	21. Alomst Over

**Kiki- come on! 7 more till the big 3 O O!**

**Riki- we got comments on the ferris wheel gliding. Glad you loved it!**

**Kiki- no stopping us two!**

**Riki- now. Back to business.**

**Kiki- yes. Business. So... 7 reviews and we're almost at 300. on the 20th chapter! I'm so happy about you reviewers!**

**BEEEP**

**Riki- sorry. She started crying. She is emotional on her peri-**

**Kiki- (throughs hammer at Rikis head)**

**Riki- (twitched ) od. **

**Kiki- we own NOTHING! (cat fight with Riki... NOW!)**

**Amu- READ BOTTOM AN! IMPORTANT! **

**!~!~!~!~!**

Police... shhhhiiiiit

**!~!~!~!~!**

The police was at the end. The band was lead to the police station. The police through the band in a jail cell. The band told the police what happened. Police and band are now friends. Confussed? Heres the beginning.

**!~!~!~!~!**

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked the chief. "IT WAS DANGEROUS AND STUPID!... take the hats and sunglasses off!" the band smirks and does it. "Uh... 8 teens and two kids?"

"Dangerous and stupid?" Kukai mused.

"Hey. That could be a album name." muttered Rikka.

"PAY ATTENTION!" She yelled. A girl ame in.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she squealed. She had brown hair in a rocker style and bangs, her bands were blonde with a brown streak. Her eyes her sparkling with hazel. The band raised an eyebrow. "Your the hottest band in 50 years!" she turned to the chief. "Aunt! Let them go! They are the band Get Exclusive! They got me out of my depression!" her Aunt softened a bit.

"Aunt?" asked Rima. "He looks 20!" She blushed.

"She's Over 45!" the teen girl corrected. "I _used_ to have friends who hit on her." she murmured.

"What happened?" Kairi go up and let hr sit and she began with her Aunt forgotten.

"Well. My name is Sage Cross. I am 17. when I was 14 I was fat." blunt much. "I had a few friends. When I was 12 my friends and I hit a bump in the road. My friends wouldn't hang out with me and they were really rude. This happened on the anniversary of my fathers death. Some how they were my friends again and I never really trusted much of anyone. I was depressed and lonely. When I was out of middle school I had my cousin to help me. She helped me and introduced me to Anime! It made me feel better! I then got into JPOP and all sorts of music. Mostly your bands! I loved it! Then when I heard you were coming here! I was out of my depression and into the world! I got my hair done like this!" she smiled. "IVY!" pause. "IIIVVVYYY!" another girl with brown hair and eyes came with a banana.

"What?" she asked.

"This is Ivy Cross. The cousin who helped." she glared at her banana. "She's a vegetarian."

"How do you liiiive!" asked Kukai. The girl shrugged.

"Easy. I breathe." she bit her banana. "and I eat." she shoved the fruit at her cousin. "Eat. It." the Aunt sighed.

"Your off the hook." she said and smiled at them. "Thank you. Nay trouble call the California Department of Police # 9387473823123234234234."

"uh... how did you remember that number? Why not say Los Angles police force number ..." started Nagi.

"I have no idea." replied the Aunt. "I'm Ms. Cross." she smirked abit. "Call me if you have any trouble." everyone smiled and they exchanged numbers with Ivy and Sage. The band had to wait to be picked up though... _'great'_ they all thought.

!~!~!~!~!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled Yukari.

"That's the point." murmured Kukai. "We weren't."

"IDIOTS!" anger meter is at it's boiling point... "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELVES!"

"Mom." Rikka used puppy eyes. "I had the idea!" Yukari hugged her.

"Oh! It's okay then!" she swayed back and forwarth with Rikka in her arms while Rikka was sufficating. The band slipped away slowly while Hikaru ordered Yukari to put her down.

!~!~!~!~!~!

"So... you and Nagi are getting married?" asked Utau.

"Hey. Why don't we call Sage and Ivy." Rima changed the subject and started to dial.

!~!~!~!~!

"Cause baby you! Are! The only exception!" we were meeting in the park and I was watching Sage sing a song Amu wrote recently about her relationship with Ikuto. She tended to not know when she was. "Ivy! I wrote a song!" she cheered. She did that to. "Wanna here?" I nod. She wrote silly unfinished songs with a few verses. I was intrested.

_**Bad Apple- Christina Vee Version**_

"_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing."_

she started and I noticed the band was standing behind her smirking.

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
_

Sage beings to dance with no shame...

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_  
_Can I take another __step__? I've done everything I can_  
_All the people that I see I will never understand_  
_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_  
_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I __continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_  
_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
__With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_  
_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_  
_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_  
_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_  
_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_  
_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_  
_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_  
_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

I smile and clap and the band does to. She gasps and spins to see. She lands on her but and laughs nervously.

"How long were you there?"

"The whole time." smirked Ikuto.

"Okay. Tell me how much I suck." she sayd getting up.

"Well... you don't." amu said.

"Huh?" wow Sage is slow.

"You have an amazing voice." said Utau. "The song held a lot of emotion." she blushed.

"How would oyu like to record the song?" asked Rima. "Start a career. Show those bitches in your past whose boss." Sage had tears in her eyes.

"Can Ivy do it to?"

"Sure. If she can sing." Challenged Nagihiko.

"Hell yeah she can." Sage laughed. I smile at her.

"So how does this go?" I ask.

"It just does." said Yaya. "It just does."

"After all. that's how we happened." said Kairi.

!~!~!~!~!

So that's how the police is the Bands friends. The band was lead to the police station. The police through the band in a jail cell. The band told the police what happened. Police and band are now friends. Band helped a niece and cousin, Niece and cousin became a singer, They are now friends, Future is waiting for the police, cousin, Niece, and Band.

!~!~!~!~!

**Kiki- so this was a side story sorta. You know when magna's have them and Anime's have specials. This is for my adoring Reivewers.**

**Riki- our. Our reviewers.**

**Kiki- ya ya ya.**

**Riki- This was basically the end. The epilogue is next. Me and Kiki are debating if we should do a sequal. It will be short random chapters but we decided if you guys would like it, no matter how random or short the chapters are, we would put a sequel.**

**Kiki- so review and tell us. Epilogue is next! T-T story ending soon! But I think it's a good chance for a sequel. **

**RB- REVIEW!**

**Ivy- [comes in with a bat.] BATTER UP! [hits RB's head and it fly's off]**

**Sage- HAHAHA!**

**RB- [runs to find head]**

**Rima- I do like you two.**

**Kiki- Review and tell us! See you soon!**


	22. Epilogue: The End

_**Epilogue: **_

_**"Piece Of Me"**_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_Don't matter if I step on the scene_  
_Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_  
_You want a piece of me?_  
_You want a piece of me..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_  
_Another day another drama_  
_Guess I can't see the harm_  
_In working and being a mama_  
_And with a kid on my arm_  
_I'm still an exceptional earner_  
_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Rima's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_  
_Tryin' and pissin' me off_  
_Well get in line with the paparazzi_  
_Who's flippin' me off_  
_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc_  
_And end up settlin' in court_  
_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_  
_When getting the groceries, no, for real.._  
_Are you kidding me?_  
_No wonder there's panic in this industry_  
_I mean please..._  
_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Rima's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_Don't matter if I step on the scene_  
_Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_  
_You want a piece of me?_  
_You want a piece of me..._  
_You want a piece of me?_  
_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Rima's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Rima's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_Oh yeah_  
_You want a piece of me_

"_That was Rima Fujisaki's new hit single!" _exclaimed the man on the screen. _"It was been 14 years since to band graced us with there presence here in the US! Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Yaya and Kairi Sonjou, Rima and Nagihiko Fujisaki Utau and Kukai Souma are all apart of thre band Get Exclusive. Everyone should have notcied the humor in the cong. Extra Extra is another form of Get Exclusive."_

"_The chldren of get exclusive are quite the trouble makers in California."_

The TV turned off.

"They know it us." rolled the purple haired girls golden eyes.

"Duh." said the girl with glasses.

"Well. Who else would put Get Exclusive Rocks-"

" on the beach with different colored sand?" asked the twins. one had pink hair and blue eyes and the other had blue ahir and gold eyes.

"Fans?" asked a boy kicked back and relaxing.

"Other than that." said the twins.

"No one." he replied and turned on the TV.

"_Rima and Nagihiko has a_ _daughter Kazoo is now 11. Amu and Ikuto had twins, Zura and Yoru, they are 10. Utau and Kukai have a son. Rei,is now 8. our last is Yaya and Kairi's son, Ruka, who is 7. Everyone thinks they will be the most successful children and diviant in the US. The band has been together for so long, why not the children?" _Just tent he parents came in.

"They talking about us?"

"Nope. us." said Yoru.

"huh."

"_In other news Sage Cross's daughter, Olive, is turning 10 today-." _Rima turned the RV off.

"Who needs Gossip on us? They saw us grow to adults."

"Hey mom." Ruka climbed on her lap. "How did you guys all meet?" eveyone looks at each other and smiles.

"Ruka. Yaya has a funny story to tell you."

_**The End**_

!~!~!~!~!

_**We won't do a sequel, but we might, it is confusaing btu you see we already have a story out and we want to finish it. **_

_**Then i have a few other stories that we planned on publishing. so heres the truth.**_

_**We do not PLAN on a sequel. it MIGHT come. most likely not. **_

_**We are planning on continueing Easter Myths first. Please read it and see if it is WORTH continueing.**_

_**then we have a story called World Of The Guardians. Summry on profile.**_

_**So. This is the end of Get a Life. We hope We see the same Reviewers on our other story, then or future ones.**_

_**We love you guys! **_

_**hope to see you agian in another story. Bye!**_


	23. News PLEASE READ GUYS

Okay guys, I was originally CrossPixieKiki. But that was then and now is well... now. Im still pretty random and i know that my last story was a hit, so i'm thinking of a new story. I just need to, you know, write it. It will be Shugo Chara, so no worries, i just need to get some kinks out and get to it and i want an honest to God plot involved. so. wait my pretties.

feel free to come chat me up if you'd like. Now, I really and no longer connected to Riki now adays, but we talk, its been what? two years? that changes a person. im a BIG pervert now :) but anyways. I just wanted to inform you guys i PLAN on another story, but High Schools a pain, so no promises.

this is all on my profile, including links to my Deviant art and Iscribble account.

I miss writting and i hope i can continue again :)


End file.
